When a Door Close Another Will Open
by NR88
Summary: It's been two years since Dimitri and Lissa destroyed Rose's life. With the help of her friends and parents, she's ready to close that door and open a new one. What would happen when Dimitri tried to apologize? What would happen if Rose does not love Dimitri anymore, and fall in love with someone else? Does she really falls in love or is it all an illusion?
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Hello everyone and thank you for stopping to read my first fanfiction. I want to apologize for any grammar or articulation error I'm out of my comfort place. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and neither the characters, they belong to the hard-worked of the wonderful Richelle Mead.

* * *

When a Door Close Another Will Open

Rose POV (2 Years ago)

"Roza, I know you saved me with the princess help. I will always be thankful for it. I don't know how to repay you." While listening to his words I believed we were finally going to be together after everything had happened. He continues, "I'm grateful for everything you did. However, I'm sorry, really sorry, but Rose, I don't love you anymore. Love fade, mine has."

At that moment Dimitri took my heart, throw it to the ground, and walk all over it. I couldn't talk, I didn't know what to say or do. Was he being serious? Our love was so insignificant to him? I put my guardian face on the one I have learned so well from him.

"Roza, I would like to be your friend and guardian partner. That is all I can offer, Rose, I'm so sorry", Dimitri ended saying.

I kept replaying his words over and over again. I can't believe after everything we have been through his loves have faded.

I can't believe that the love of my life.

* * *

Present...

Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway and this my life after saving the love of my life from being a Strigoi. As you know, with the help of my dearest best friend, Dimitri's soul was restored, and he became a Dhampir again. However, I was naïve to think that after everything we went through, we could end together.

Gosh, how wrong I was. I lost the love of my life and my best friend.

My dearest friend, Princess Vasilissa sided with Dimitri. She was there for him when I needed her the most. I tried to understand her decision, but as time went by; she started ignoring me and blocking the bond until there was nothing left between us. Yep, you guessed it right, all those years of friendship were gone. No, even a professional relationship. Never assigned to her after all the Las Vegas event. I have been stuck in a desk job for the past two years and taking Vasilissa's darkness that is the only connection between Vasilissa. That thanks to Adrian's charms I have been available to keep it under control. I'm pretty sure that if it was for her my so-called best friend once I would be crazy by now.

But enough is enough.

This is my time. It has taken me a long time, but I'm ready to move on. I'm have been finally assigned a charge after two years stuck on that disastrous desk job.

To my delight, I have been assigned to the person who has been there for me when I needed someone. He was there when Belikov destroyed my life, dreams, and happiness. When Vasilissa ignored and pushed me away demolishing our friendship. He was there when I couldn't keep faking a romantic relationship with Adrian just because of a promise. He was there when the relationship with my parent took a turn for the better.

And as he was there for me I was there for him. When he was heartbroken because of Vasilisa. When his aunt turns her back so she could push herself to Belikov, even tho he was and still ignoring her. When he returned to Court even when he hates it so much every open opportunity in any break from college to spend time with me.

Thanks to him have never felt alone because of him. He has always been with me and I will always be there for him because he means so much to me. I will protect him with my life, he is my best friend, he is the person I care the must above my family and friends.

Yes, Christian Ozera has become the most important person in my life. Who would have guessed that we would have ended like this?

Today is the day. Today, I'm officially Christian Ozera's guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and neither the characters they belong to the hard work of the wonderful Richelle Mead.

* * *

CPOV

I cannot believe Rose is finally out of that terrible desk job and is my guardian. She deserves that and much more. Rose is my friend, confidant, family and recently the love of my life. The only problem is that she doesn't know I'm in love with her.

I'm 90% sure, she's still waiting for the jerk of Belikov. Waiting for him to tell her that he loves her, that he made the biggest mistake of his life. I just hope it never happens.

Belikov is worse than when he was in the academy, all his time is consumed on protecting Lissa and my aunt Tasha who does not give up and is still trying to take him to bed. Incredible, I know, you would think that after so many rejections she would have given up, but no, she keeps trying and I swear she will continue into she gets what she wants.

Aunt Tasha and Lissa were very important in my life but not anymore. The relationship with my aunt has changed. While I was lost in my thoughts, Rose came into our apartment asking if I could help her with her things.

Yes! Rose is moving with me, after all, she is my guardian and the apartment is immense for just one person. It took a lot to convince but she gave in. We are best friends besides charge and guardian. Why not?

When we were getting the boxes, Belikov and Lissa were walking by our place. Just what we need, I thought sarcastically.

"Christian, Rose, what are you guys doing?" asked Lissa as nothing has happened in the past two years. Rose looked at me with a _are fucking kidding_ me face. I smirked at her making her roll her eyes at me.

As they were waiting for an answer. Belikov says "Do you need any help? We are on our walking to Lissa's place and can help if you guys need it". At that moment, Rose looked me with a _are they serious_ kind face that made me smirk at her again.

I did my best to be polite and answered their ridiculous questions with a hint of sarcasm. "Rose is finally out of that awful desk job where she spent the past two years if you don't remember, and now is my guardian. Therefore, she moving in. Rose definitely needs a better room than the terrible one she had in the guardian dorms."

Belikov looked shocked that she is moving in and if I'm not wrong I saw a flash of anger in his face before putting his guardian face on. Lissa put the biggest fake smile on her face and say "Oh, I didn't know that; if I would have known you could have been my guardian again."

At that Rose just laugh and try to say something but she couldn't because she was laughing so hard that she was about to pee herself. Lissa couldn't understand what caused that reaction on Rose, while Belikov kept his stone face on.

I really didn't want to lose more time talking with them so I try to change the topic. "Thanks, Belikov, but we got this" as I look past them, Eddie and Adrian were arriving.

Adrian asked, "Little Dhampirs are you starting the fun without us? Making Rose laughs even harder for some reason.

"What is going on with her?", Eddie asked

"Do not worry about her, she will stop soon enough. Belikov, as you can see; Eddie and Adrian are here to help," I say with the biggest smile on my face.

Rose settled herself and said, "Thanks for offering, but as Sparky just said we have all the help we need", she took some boxes and went to the apartment with Eddie following with boxes in hand.

"Well, we'll see you around then," Lissa said and started walking away. When they were out of our reach Adrian asked, "What was that?" I just took some boxes and said, "I have no fucking ideas and hopefully they don't attempt to be nice now after all they did to Rose. She is happy now and almost over them." I really wanted to say him, but well, no one knows that I'm madly in love with Rose.

"Do not worry, man, I saw her aura, and she is moving on. She is sad but nothing like before. Rose is getting over it and ready for a new door to be open", Adrian said.

* * *

RPOV

I can't believe they walked to us as nothing had happened in the past two years, two fucking years, but what really surprised me was my reaction.

I always thought if I had them together in front of me, I would have screamed the hell out in their faces for every terrible thing they put me thru.

But the truth is, I felt nothing, maybe a bit of sadness, but nothing else. NO LOVE, NO PAIN, NOTHING for either of them. They are two estranged walkings by.

Their presence turned out to be amusing. Christian's face was priceless as well as their faces when they learned about me moving with Sparky.

"They honestly asked if they could help after ignoring you for the past two years?" Eddie asked while opening the door of Sparky's apartment. "Yeah, can't you believe the nerves", I say. As we went to get more boxes, we found Christian and Adrian talking. I heard Adrian say, "Rose is getting over it and ready for a new door to be open."

"That door was open the moment I was assigned to this one over here," I said as we reach them.

Christian has the biggest smile on his face that was melting my heart. Lord, he looks handsome and hot. Wait a minute, Rose what was that? Since when Christian's smile do anything to you? Well, to be honest, it does makes me happy to see him happy and with that gorgeous smile of his.

Adrian was looking me very intense and say, "Yeah, she is right, that door is already open and ready to be walked thru". He took the last boxes and walked to the apartment with a ridiculous expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and neither the characters they belong to the hard work of the wonderful Richelle Mead. I only own the plot.

Thank you for stopped by, read the chapters, follows and reviews. Russia2774 and Lacey2Ma, you guys ROCK!

As mentioned before, I'm out of my comfort zone so be easy on me ^_^. I just trying to put some ideas on words. I love Dimitri and Rose don't get me wrong but I do love some Christian and Rose as well, so it can take any turns. It can be a D3R or C3R story. Stay turn to figure it out.

Hope you like and enjoy it. XOXO, NR

* * *

RPOV

It has been weeks since I moved to Christian's apartment and thanks to whoever is on heaven I haven't past path with Belikov or Vasilissa. However, today was not my lucky day.

As I was walking to meet Pyro at the gym. I have the sensation that someone was following me, I looked over my shoulders to find Dimitri approaching me. Great just want I need, I thought.

I keep moving; I don't know if he is following me or going in the same direction than me and I don't want to be late to meet Christian.

I mean, how wants to be late? When he's probably shirtless and soon enough all sweaty. Lord, I'm falling for him.

Dimitri reached me and walked by my side greeting me with a "Rose". "Belikov", I say in return. He took it as a good sign because he next asked, "how are you been?"

Are you serious! After all this time, today of all days? He just decided to talk to me. I swear I heard a bit of fear on his voice, well screw him. I may have matured but I'm not in the mood to talk to him. "Good" is all I say and keep walking. He stayed by my side in silence until he asks "Are you going to the gym?"

I just shake yes with my head. Doesn't he get it, I don't want to talk or be near him! It's been two freaking years, now is not the time. I guess no because he keeps going, "I'm on my way there if you like we can workout together even spar or talk? Whatever you feel like. It's been too long since we had done any of them".

Thank God, we reached the gym. I see Christian outside waiting for me. Oh my, he has that gorgeous smile of his, that smile that melts me. As soon and he saw who was by my side his handsome face change to a grimace vanished his gorgeous smile. I shake my head, looked at Dimitri's face and answer him.

"Christian is waiting for me as you can see. We are working out together then going for dinner with Eddie. Bye Dimitri", and I walked to Pyro. As expected all Sparky had was questions about what Dimitri wanted. I swear if I didn't know better I would have assumed he was just jealous.

* * *

CPOV

Everything is great! More than great! I knew Rose's move was the best choice we could make. I can't wait to tell her I have fallen for her. I've kept it a secret long enough until now, Adrian knows. He discovered it by looking my aura a few weeks ago, and since Rose moved to the apartment; he has been urging me to tell her. I guess he knows something or saw something on her aura.

She is over him, I'm sure about it and now is my time to tell her my feelings. I was outside the gym waiting for Rose when my phone vibrated. Checking it to see that is aunt Tasha and rolled my eyes. What does she want now? At least was no Rose calling to say she was running 30 minutes late. Yeah, that is Rose Hathaway! She had called me twice already; I swear that woman can't be on time no matter what!

As I see Rose walking my way everything around me went into a blur. Lord, she is pure perfection. I swear I only have eyes and time for her. I just hit ignore to Tasha's call, I don't have to for her right now. No, when the most beautiful woman in the world is walking my way. I continue looking the astonishing woman not so far from me with the biggest grin on my face into I saw who was by her side. My worst nightmare -BELIKOV-.

My grin turned in a grimace as I see Belikov talking to her. Even tho, I can see Rose is just trying to be polite. My thoughts went wild. What the hell is Belikov doing? What does he want with her? Does he want her back? Why? Why now? Now, when I was about to tell her how much she means to me, why the hell did he have to approach her? The questions just kept coming up. Too bad I cannot set him on fire and make him disappear once and for all.

As sound as our eyes make contact I see her shake her head, say something to him, and on her way to me. As she reaches where I'm, she put her signature man-eater smile. Yes, the one that makes any man do whatever she wants.

"Did you miss me?" she said cocking her head to the side. "Me! Why would I miss you? It's not like you live with me or anything," I reply with a smirk. "Yeah! Yeah! You say that now but I know better you know", she says laughing.

As we walk to the running track, I interrogate her about Belikov. She was equally shocked at Dimitri's actions as me. I also think she could see how jealous I was. I need to talk to her and tell her before he decided he wants her back in his life. He had a change and lost it with his stupidities. I can't wait anymore, today I will tell her. I have to put my cards on the table.

* * *

RPOV

After our run, we went to the gym to look for Eddie. While looking around the gym, I saw Dimitri at the punching bags. I don't know if it was my imagination or what, but I think he was about to break it. I guess someone was angry or something even with his stone faces you could see it. Well, well deserved if you ask me.

"Eddie sent me a text saying, he couldn't make it because Adrian needed to go outside court on request of his aunt," Christian said while putting one arm around my shoulders. The look on Dimitri's faces and the force he uses to punch that bag just confirmed that something was going on with him. But I doubt he is jealous of Sparky.

After all, Dimitri is the one that determined he didn't love me anymore and offered only his friendship. Bullshit if you ask me but I'm over it by now.

"Well, then let's go and kick your wonderful ass if we most. Ohh, wait, but we were supposed to go out with Eddie and Mia tonight." Christian laughs and directs us to the single room at the back of the gym where we could spar in private. After all this time people were still not happy to have a Moroi fighting, ridiculous if you ask me.

As we reached the door he says with a huge smirk, "Don't worry about tonight, we still going out. It will be us, but we are going, and make sure to wear that amazing dress I know you got for tonight."

I can't wait for tonight! I'm so excited to go out with Christian. Yes, we may live together, but we are never alone. Our friends are always around this would be the first time we are going out alone, and I'm so looking forward to it.

To say that our sparring session got way too intense was an underestimated. I kicked his butt as usual, and now I was straddling him with our faces millimeter from each other, and his handsome blue eyes had me in a daze. All I wanted was to kiss him and do things I have not done in years.

Our lips were getting closer by the second, and about to kiss. When we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, seriously, whoever is there has a death wish! "You have to be kidding," we both said at the same time with low and rough voices. We move from our position and to look at the source of the noise.

The intruder was no other one than Dimitri Belikov.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and neither of its characters; All hard work is from the wonderful author Richelle Mead.

* * *

DPOV

 **I am a complete fool!**

I can't believe I had let her go. It's been two years, two fucking years since we last talk.

In the beginning, I was trying to give her the spaces I thought we needed from each other. It was for best, or at least that is what I thought. Those past years have spent guarding the princess, and since she was in college. I didn't have to see or be near Rose.

I thought it would make life easier. What a JOKE! Those two years were hell on earth, and now the princess has decided to take a year off from college. Meaning we are returning to Court.

* * *

We were walking to the princess new housing when we saw Christian Ozera with my gorgeous Roza. My Roza! She looks different more mature, toned and her beautiful hair was short. Her hair is short, very short but she still so, so beautiful.

When we approach them, I see Vasilissa has a grimace on her face. As I look back at Christian and Roza, I understand why; there were boxes. Too many boxes around them if you ask me. "Christian, Rose, what are you guys doing?" the princess asked, while I put on my guardian mask and wait for their response. I'm completely curious to know what the hell is happening here, especially if it involves my Roza.

The look on their faces says there was something going on. They looked at each other as if they were having a secret conversation between them. Something is going on here I'm sure of it; are they together?

Without thinking, I asked if they needed help, I don't know where that comes from but whatever. Roza's face showed shock, and she looked at Christian again. What the fuck is going on between those two. I have a feeling they are together, and if I'm right they will be hell on earth.

"Rose is finally out of that awful desk job where she spent the past two years if you don't remember, and now is my guardian. Therefore, she moving in. Rose definitely needs a better room than the terrible one she had in the guardian dorms," Ozera said.

To say that I was shocked to hear this was an underestimate. She is moving with him, are you kidding me? I'm sure there have to be something between those two, they are acting completely different from what I remember of their relationship years ago.

I need to control myself. I can't let my anger get the better of me. She should never have been at that desk job, her place was and is with us. I'm the biggest idiot in the world, and now I know it.

I have to do something. That lie, God why did I do it? I do love her, I love her so much, I've always loved her even when I thought I didn't. That is why I can't return Tasha's feelings it feels so wrong with her. I try to have a relationship with her, but it didn't work.

I think that is why she still pushing for another try, but I can't all can think of is Roza, my Roza. My thoughts were interrupted by the sweetest and beautiful noise I have heard in a long time; Roza's laugh. For some cause, it was uncontrollable. In another situation, I would have enjoyed it, but right now I have too many emotions that don't allow me to do so.

With a goofy grin on his face, he as the audacity to tell me "us" that our help was not needed. Then, Eddie and Adrian arrived, and I ignored the trio. Who the fuck he is to stopping me on help my Roza? If Roza wants my help; happily I will do it no mattering what he has just said. And then she says, "Thanks for offering to help, but as Sparky just said we have all the help we need".

At that moment I just saw red; she prefers to be with him than me. She took some boxes and walked away with Eddie following her. Something is up with those two, and I will figure it out. With my guardian mask on a follow Rose with my eyes into I hear the princess saying her byes.

We walked in silence for a while into she asks, "It's just me, or was something going on between them?" I was too angry at the moment that I couldn't reply to her so I did the only thing I could shake my head, and kept walking into we reached her building. Vasilissa's building was less than a mile from Ozera's. I took this as a good sign I will see my Roza regularly. With this on mine, I decided that I will win her love and her back.

* * *

I was on my way to the gym when I saw the most perfect figure in front of me. It was my Roza, I took the decision to talk to her. So reached her and say "Rose". She didn't look at me but greeted me with a "Belikov". That's something at least, I thought.

"Sure, believe that crap", the voices said. Ignoring the ridiculous voice; I asked her, "How are you been?" and I'm genuinely curious to know. It's long enough. "Good" That it? That is all she is going to tell me. I need to drop down this wall that she is putting between us. I know is my fault and all but I'm not losing her. No, this time.

So I continue, I want to hear her melodious voice. "Are you going to the gym?" I asked, and she just shook yes with her head. Lord, I'm getting nowhere, this is getting frustrating, but I won't give up just yet.

"I'm on my way there if you like we can work out together even spar or talk? Whatever you feel like. It's been too long since we had done any of them". I was looking at her and didn't realize that we were a few steps from the gym and that Ozera was waiting for her with a stupid grin on his face.

She looked at me and said, "Christian is waiting for me as you can see." I looked around to see Ozera with a grimace in his face. She continues, "We are working out together then going to dinner with Eddie. Bye Dimitri". And she was gone.

They didn't realize that I was near them over dropping in their conversation. Yeah! I know, who cares! I saw my Roza got the man-eater smile that drove everyman crazy and hears her say "Did you miss me?" cocking her head to the side. "Me! why would I miss you? It's not like you live with me or anything," Ozera says with a smirk in his annoying face. "Yeah! Yeah! You say that now, but I know better you know", she says laughing and I saw every color in front of me.

I was so angry that I forget my workout routine, and went straight to the punching bag.

I didn't know how long I have been here but my anger was slowly vanishing , of course, that was into I saw Ozera putting his arm around my Roza's shoulders and then again when I heard a guardian asking if the small sparing room was available, and someone replied that it should be soon because Roza and Ozera usually are done by this time. I thought the had left the gym by now.

And all that anger come back like a train. I walked to the room and saw my Roza straddling him. There faces where millimeter from each other, they were in trance, and about to fucking kiss each other.

I wanted to drag her away from him and punch the hell out of him, but I know better. I have my self-control, so I opted with clearing my throw. They whispered, "You have to be kidding", separating from each other, and looking at me. Let me tell you that if looks could kill, everyone in this damn room would be dead.

"Ha, she is with him, you are too late; because you are a moron," the fucking voices said.

I'm no longer angry. I'm furious, and I don't want to do something I know I will regret so I stormed out of the room and went to the nearest bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and neither its characters it belongs to the hard work of the wonderful Richelle Mead.

* * *

CPOV

We were so close, so damn close to kiss and that asshole of Belikov had to interrupt us and storm away. I was so pissed off that all I wanted to do was to follow him and light his ass on fire until I hear Rose laugh and say; "I guess someone is not happy to find us in that position".

I can't stay angry when she is like that. What she does to me is unbelievable. I was not expecting that reaction, but for sure it gives me hope. "Come on let's head home and get ready for tonight"; she smiled at me and linked her arms with mine. As we walked out of the gym, I looked around and saw Belikov pushing the life out of the punching bag. I swear he thought that bag was me but I can't care less.

After all, I got the girl by my side.

We were reaching our apartment when we saw Lissa walking our way. We still have our arms linked Rose took it away as soon as she saw Lissa.

Lisa's reached us with a fake smile on her face and say, "Oh, hi guys". We said hello, and try to go our way but she keeps talking. "Christian, did you hear the good news from your aunt?" I looked at her confused and asked her what good news. With a grin, she says "Tasha will be moving to court to be close to Dimitri and me."

Are you serious that was the reason she was calling me? I thought not that I care, we have not been close in the past two years. I felt Rose shift from one foot to the other. "Eh, thanks for letting me know Lissa, I guess I will talk to her soon enough." We said goodbye and kept walking to the apartment.

"I guess you are not too thrilled to have Tasha moving to court," Rose said. "Come on Rose let not think about it right now. Move that perfect body of your to the bathroom and start getting ready so I can take to a great place.'

She comes in front of me and dropped her arms around my neck and says, "Perfect body? What else do you think is perfect Sparky?"

"Well, my dear Rose, I do believe you're perfect in every way." I don't know what is going on, but I'm perfectly happy with how things are turning out. Our lips were inched away, we were so close to kissing again then my phone starts to ring. Damn!

"You have a phone call to answer, and I have a perfect body to get ready," Rose say and went to get ready and left me with the desire to taste her pink and beautiful lips.

Without looking who was calling, I answered the phone "Hello." "Christian, finally you answer. I have great news." "Oh, it's you, aunt Tasha." "Of course who else would be." "I hear that you are going to move to the court." "Wow!, who told you? Of course, Lisa tell you about it, she is the only one who knows; I want it to be a surprise for Dimka."

Why is she calling to tell me this? It's not like we have the best relationship. "Well, aunt Tasha, I gotta go see you when you get to court", I say." Christian, wait a minute, I need to ask you something." I knew it.

"Well you see, I'm planning on a party to celebrate my arrival to court, and I would like to have you there. I know we have not been that close lately, but I want to fix it now that I will be close to you. What do you think?" I don't know what to think, she had not been herself for so long but after all, she is my only family.

So I say; "Of course. Aunt Tasha, I would love to be there, however, remember, Rose is my guardian and will be there with me." "I could hear the change in her voice; that's ok with me, just make sure to keep her far away from my Dimka, and everything would be ok." And there, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you is the real Tasha Ozera. "Now for real aunt Tasha I gotta go. See you soon." and I ended the phone call.

* * *

RPOV

While I was getting ready. I recalled today's events and let me tell you they were interesting at least. First, after all this time today of all days; Dimitri decided to talk to me then interrupt whatever was going on between Sparky and me in the sparing room.

What is his problem? Why did he want to talks to me? He said once that he wanted us to be friends, but the truth is I don't want it; no then and I'm pretty sure don't want or need it now. And who the hell Dimitri thinks he is interrupting whatever was happening between Sparky and me in the sparing room.

He may have got his guardian mask on, but I saw the furry on his eye. I saw how he wanted to drag me out of the room. The question is why? What is the matter with him? But enough about Dimitri I don't have time to think about him.

I give him my everything and all he did was break my heart, my soul and my happiness. And what was that with Sparky? Were we really about to kiss twice today?

The sparing session got pretty intense; all I wanted was to kiss him, and so much more. Still, I'm not sure if everything was because of the intensity of our sparing session, or there was more. I'm falling for him, but I don't want to damage our friendship it means to much to me.

* * *

As I finished my makeup and was about to put my thigh high boots; I heard Christian asking if I was ready to go. I went to the mirror to check that everything was ok. I was wearing a long sleeve strapless off the shoulder dress, my sexy thigh high heel boots where I can hide my stake and let my hair down in waves. For makeup decide to go with natural smoky eyes and red lipstick.

I walked out of my room and went to find Sparky and WOW he was looking amazing. All I wanted to do was to jump on him and kiss him; all of him. He was wearing a black v-shirt with dark jeans and a black leather jacket. His raven hair was flawlessly, and his beautiful blue eyes were shining like sapphires. He was perfect to perfect for the eye.

Christian was frozen in place, but his faces and eyes show me that he like what he was seen.

"See something you like, Pyro?" "Absolutely! Rose, you look astonishing." He reached to me and asked if I was ready to go. "I'm so ready, where are we going?" "It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it." Pyro held my hand and led me to the car.

And we left Court; Where? I do not know, but I hope we have a wonderful night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

Thank you for the reviews and asking for more! I am so inspired by this story. I hope you are enjoyed as I am.

Have a great day, NR

* * *

CPOV

The family of Guardian Hathaway, the doctor called. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway and I stand up. "We are her family, says Mazur."

"Very well, Guardian Hathaway is out of surgery and now in the ICU. We nearly lost her twice, yet, she is a strong young woman, and she continues fighting to stay with us.

However, her condition is critical, and for the moment we will keep her on coma until further notice. Visits will be allowed but only one person at the time." He keeps talking, but, all I'm doing was replaying is words over and over again.

God, I almost lost her.

* * *

16 hours ago...

Rose and I were by the car after magic night. We went for dinner and then dancing on a nice moroi club that Adrian had recommended us a while ago. As we walked to the car, we admitted our feeling for each other.

She told me about her fears of losing our friendship if we didn't work out between us. I let her know that no matter what happened I would always be there for her. I loved her too much to no have her in my life. At that moment we reached the car I could not resist any longer and kissed her.

The best part is that she return it. It started tender and sweet, but soon enough it was pure passion and desire.

She stopped abruptly with wide eyes, and I quickly thought that I have done something wrong until she says, "Christian, get in the car, NOW." As I looked past her; I saw five strigois getting near. I quickly say, "Rose, without my help you won't be available to get out of this alive. You are extraordinary, but they are too many for you. You know I can help you."

"Oh right but please be careful and don't use all your magic. Here, my spare stake just in case."

* * *

She fought flawlessly two strigois. I got one and was in my second when I heard a painful scream. I looked at Rose's direction and saw her falling to the ground with her stake in the chest. That fucker had grabbed her hand and staked her. With all my strength I burned the strigois that were left. I was drained, but the adrenaline and worry of losing Rose kept me moving. I reached to her and checked her pulse it was there; weak but there.

"I can't lose you, Rosie, please don't leave me."

I needed to get to court and fast; a human hospital won't understand. I got Rose in the car and while I was driving like a maniac; I called Mazur to meet me at the hospital. Thanking the Lord, that we were no far away.

Reaching the hospital; I saw Mazur, Guardian Hathaway, and nurses waiting for us. The nurses took Rose, as her parents bombarded me with questions. I try to answer them, but I was too numb. All I needed was to be by her side and know that she would be fine.

* * *

DPOV

Tonight the princess decided to have a little gather with her new toy, sorry, boyfriend and his royals friends at her apartment. I was guarding at her door with one of my colleagues when we heard someone scream. We looked at each other and hurried to see what was happening.

The princess was holding her chest and seems like she was trying to breathe. I when to her and asked if she was ok. I don't know what I expecting but for sure no what comes out of Vasilissa's mouth. "Oh my God, Dimitri; the bond, Rose. The bond is gone. Ro-Ro-Rose is dead"; she was saying over and over between gaps, and with tears on her faces.

No, no, no this can't be true; my head started spinning. Vasilissa keeps talking, "I have been such a bitch, and now she is gone. What I have done, Dimitri? Why I have treated her like nothing, like trash; she is my sister, my bond-mate, my best friend. Ohh, Dimitri, it hurts, hurts so much", then she fainted. Thank God for my fast reflexes, I got her before she could touch the floor and took her to her room.

I did not know what to do. I wanted to run to Roza and verified that she was ok. However, I need to be her with my charge, she is my priority; they come first after all. My mind was running fast trying to comprehend what she said.

My, Roza! Roza is dead! Can't be possible, it can't be.

I tried to calm myself and take control of my emotions. The princess needs me now. I walked to the hallway and called the doctor, as I looked around notices that the apartment was empty and wondered where everybody was. Walking to the living room, I notice that it was empty, everybody has left even the princess's boyfriend.

What a joke of a man, he left her fragile without stopping to see if she was alright; fucking royals! My partner Emily asked, "How the princess is doing?" To be honest, I had no idea. I let her know that the doctor was on his way. She was not bleeding; she looked fine, however, that scream and what she said worries me; for her and my Roza.

The doctor arrived and examined her. Letting us know that Vasilissa was well, however, he couldn't understand the cause for the princess's faint or pain. That is when I explained what had happened. I saw something cross his eyes. He knows something I'm sure about that. Was the princess right? Did something had occurred to my Roza? He says, "For what I understand the princess has a bondmate, correct?" "Yes, sir, Guardian Hathaway." "That explains a lot", says the doctor.

Wait! What? What does he mean that explain a lot? Oh, God, please no; My Roza can't be dead, she can't be. "Excuse me, sir, but what do you mean?" Well, when you called, Lord Ozera had arrived with Guardian Hathaway to the clinic. For what I saw, she was in pretty bad shape and with a stake on her chest. Actually, in the same place, you told me the princess was holding on." And all my self-control banished. My heart stopped pumping, my vision got blurry, and I felt my knees giving away dropping me to the ground. This can't be real. My Roza, my beloved Roza. No, it can't be true. I can't believe it; I will not believe it, no until I see her body.

* * *

LPOV

Since returning to court, I have been dating Alex Badica. He is a well know royals and treat me like the princess I'm. I had decided to have a little get together at my apartment to let all my royals friends know that I'm back for good. I was sitting on Alex lap chatting with our friends when from nowhere a sharp pain hit my chest. The walls on the bond were gone, and all the feelings I had put away and locked were out. Something is happening, God, what is this? Why I'm in such pain? I couldn't handle it any longer and screamed. I felt like dying, could no longer breath, but it was no me; it was the bond. Something had happened to Rose; oh God.

I see Dimitri reaching me and asked what was happening. "Oh my God, Dimitri; the bond, Rose. The bond is gone. Ro-Ro-Rose is dead", I say over and over between gaps, and tear falling on my faces, and I realized how bitch and poor friend I have been to Rose all this time." I have been such a bitch, and now she is gone. What I have done, Dimitri? Why I have treated her like nothing, like trash; she is my sister, my bond-mate, my best friend. Ohh, Dimitri, it hurts, hurts so much". I saw the pain on his face then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

Thank you for reading the chapter and the reviews!

* * *

LPOV

My head is pounding. I opened my eyes, looked around and found myself in my bedroom. "Why I am here?", I wondered to myself. As I look around again I spot Dimitri sitting by the bed. "Princess, how do you feel?" I look at him in confuse. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked me. I feel disoriented and keep looking at him. He looks at me with so much worry and pain in his eyes. Then everything came back to me. "Rose, oh God, Rose. Dimitri, please tell me his no true. Please tell me that Rose is ok."

"Princess... Lissa, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Dimitri, only call me Lissa, when something serious is going on or he has bad news. I was about to talk when he continued, "the doctor that came to check on you told me that Roza and Ozera arrived at the hospital, and she was in bad shape. I called, but they won't share any information with me. I didn't want to leave you alone but as soon my shift end I would pass by the hospital." God, please no! I need to be there with Rose and Christian.

"Dimitri, you didn't have to do that, however, thank you." I wish he had gone to see Rose's condition, but he stayed here with me. I know he still has feelings for her but he keeps choosing me, as always taking duty very seriously. He's Dimitri Belikov nonetheless. "Let's go", I said. "Wait, Lissa, you need to rest", Dimitri's told me, but I could see on his face that he also need to know how they were doing. "Dimitri, you said Rose was in bad shape, what about Christian?" "I'm sorry, princess the doctor just mentioned Rose." "Ohh, ok, then let's go and find out." It didn't take to much to convince Dimitri to go to the hospital. We walked in silence. We reached the front desk and asked for Rose and Christian. They tell us that Rose was in the ICU and only direct family were available to see her. Christian was not admitted, that was a relief.

We walked into the ICU and found Abe Mazur, Guardian Hathaway, Eddie, Mia and Adrian in the waiting room. No sign of Christian, I guess he was with Rose, but he is not an immediate family. That gives me hope, maybe I can see her. Adrian was the first to see us he walked to us asking; "what the hell are you two doing here?" It felt like someone had slapped me. "I'm Rose best friend and bond-mate I got my right to be here." He laughed, I didn't realize I have said it aloud. "You have to be kidding", I heard a voice that I know too well, but this time it was cold and emotionless coming from behind us. "You two are nothing to Rose; you treat her like trash like she was nothing. She gave everything for you two, and you two never had valued her. Get out and never come close to her. She has been great without you two and will be perfectly fine when she walks out of this place" it was Christian, and oh boy he was mad. Dimitri got stiff by my side and was about to say something when I grabbed his arm and told him that we should better go.

* * *

DPOV

We left the hospital. Thanks to the princess I didn't get in trouble. I was so angry with the asshole of Ozera, all I wanted to destroy him. Fucking asshole, who he thinks he is? Rose is his guardian, nothing else. I guess he was right about what he says, nonetheless, we deserve to be there with her. The princess can help Roza. I'm sure if someone can do it would be her but the pathetic of Ozera is so blind that could not see my Roza needs the princess.

* * *

CPOV

The doctor let us see Rose. Janine went first, then Abe and now is my turn. When they returned to the waiting room, I was not surprised to see a grimace faces on them. Abe tapped my shoulder and then I went to her room. She looks so fragile on that bed, with tubes and machines everywhere. Oh, my beautiful Rose. Seated by her side holding her hand and started talking to her. I let her know how much a loved and needed her; how significant she is to me and our friends. Our friends, I have been so focused on Rose that I have forgotten to call them. As I walked out of her room; I called Adrian letting him know everything had happened.

Adrian, Eddie, and Mia arrived ten minutes after the call. "Christian how is she?", they asked at the same time. With the help of Rose's parents, I explained everything. Adrian offered to heal her and walked to her room. Fifteen minutes later; he returns with a sad face and says, "her body is healed but she is not awake. I try dream walking but is not working; is like her soul is no there". Those words ripped our hearts, but I have hope. Rose is a fighter. Rose is my fighter. I returned to her room until the nurse arrived to see how Rose was doing and do some checking routing.

I walked to the waiting room and saw two figures that I don't want near Rose ever again. As I was getting close I hear Vasilissa say, "I'm Rose best friend and bond-mate I got my right to be here." That makes my blood to boil. She has nerves, after everything she put Rose thru; now she calls her best friend and remembers that they have a bond. "You have to be kidding", I say with a cold and emotionless voice and continue, "You two are nothing to Rose; you treat her like trash like she was nothing. She gave everything for you two, and you to never had valued her. Get out and never come close to her. She has been great without you two and will be perfectly fine when she walks out of this place". I was furious, how the fuck they know we were here? Dimitri looked as he was ready to punch me but Lissa grabbed him by the arm and they walk away. "Son, don't give them the pleasure. Rose is what only matters right now", I hear Mazur say while he stands next to me and I squeeze my shoulder.

"But maybe the princess could help she has done it before." "Guardian Hathaway with all due respect. I had fully healed Rose body, however, her soul is not there. All we need to wait and hope, I know Rose will return to us. And with everything, Lissa and Belikov had done I doubt she wants them anywhere near her," I hear Janine and Adrian.

I could not handle it anymore, so I walked to back to Rose room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

Thank you for reading the chapter and the reviews!

* * *

DPOV

Five days have passed since Roza's attack. I still can not see her. His friends and parents have been monopolizing her room and leaving me without an opportunity to sneak into her room. All I could found out is that she is stable but had not woke up yet. This situation is getting in my last nerve, I need to see her and let her know how sorry I'm for everything I have put her thru and how much I love her. I know she would hear me and I know she would be back to me.

As I was pushing the hell out of the bag trying to get out all my frustrations, my phone started ringing without looking I answered. As soon I did it, I regret it. "Hello Dimka, I got a question for you". It was Tasha, and she was pissed even though she was trying to hide it. "Hello Tasha, sure what can I do for you", I answer her no really wanting to talk to her, but she is my older and only friend after all. She asked, "Dimka, do you have forgotten something today?" "No, that I'm aware of." "Are you sure, because it's been 20 minutes and I still waiting for you to pick me up?"

Ohh hell, I completely forget about it. Unfortunately for everyone for some reason, I can't understand Tasha has decided to move to court. I know that she hates it here, but she says that she wants to be close to her nephew, but if I'm not wrong all she wants is to try and get me into her panties. "I'm sorry Tasha, of course, I remember I just running late. I almost there", I told her and went to pick her up.

* * *

RPOV

Everything is dark; I can't see or hear anything. Where I'm? Where is Christian? I try to focus my eyes and look around, but I can't see anything. I started yelling for Christians, but there was only silence. What is happening? I'm so fucking confused! All I could remember was kissing Sparky after a marvelous night. I need to find Sparky, so I was started walking around trying to find him when everything that happened hit me. I had interrupted our kiss and told him to get in the car because they were strigoi. The fight, God. That asshole stabbed me with my fucking stake. Now I understand why Christian is no here with me. **"I AM FUCKING DEAD!** " I screamed. Good, I hope Sparky make it out of there after that fucker stabbed me.

"You know, Rosie; you always had a colorful vocabulary", I heard a voice behind me. I know that voice. It can't be. I turned around slowly, but there was no one. "Great! Now, I'm imagining things, just what I need", I shout to myself. "My dear Rose, you are not imagining anything", I turned around again to the voices and this time there he was...

 _ **"Mason!**_ Oh my god, it is you? You are here with me but how?"

"I'm dead or not I, Mason?"

"No, Rosie, you are no dead yet", he said. Yet? What the fuck that means. "Mason, what do you mean, YET? Where are we? Where is Christian? How is that you are here?" I asked. "Slow down, Rose one question at the time."

"Mason, I swear to God that I will kill you if you don't tell me what is going on", I shout at him. "Well, Rosie, you can't kill me anyway remember; I'm dead already, but I know you can get all out of control if people keep you out of the thing. So, for your first question, Yes is me. Second, no you are not dead yet as I already told you and we are at the Between. As for Christian, he is fine. He is on the land of the living, and I'm here because they send me to give you a choice. Don't ask, who are them?, because I'm not allowed to tell you. Any other question?"

I try to comprehend all he was saying. I'm here with Mason on the Between (wherever that may be), Christian is on the land of the living meaning he got out of the fight saves and how the fuck sends Mason? And what choice? I kept quiet for a long time. What the fuck is going on here. "Ok, Mason, you said you are here to give me a choice and that I'm not dead yet. Can you explain what is going on? Where or What is the Between?" Before he started to talk I told him, "Mason, I have missed you so much, and I'm sorry you got killed because of me", I say while walking to him, and giving him a bear hug. "Rose, I miss you too, and it was not your fault. You told me to keep the other save, and I just ignored you and went back because you meant so much to me, but it was my choices no one else." I didn't realize I was crying until he touched my faces. "The Between is a place where a person is neither alive or dead. I'm here to help you reach your final destination; meaning back to your body or to the land of the death where I'm supposed to be right now. Rose, you have been through so much as a shadow kissed that they decided that to give you the choice of life or death. If you choose, to go back the bond would be gone, and well you would be alive. Otherwise, you could be with me, and we can watch over our friends together."

"You mean, I can be free of Lissa, the darkness, and have a normal life or give up everything and be with you?"

I stay in silence for a long time. I need to think and process all this information. I can finally be free; either way truly. No more darkness. No more Lissa. No more Belikov. No more Tasha bitch. No more.

"Mason, how is the land of death?" I asked. "Sorry, Rosie but I'm forbidden to talk about it." "What the fuck, Mason? What in earth "THEY" want me to choose if you can't tell me what is over there." "Because it won't matter", he told me. You have to be fucking kidding. How the fuck they expect me to choose? Can I do this? Can I leave everything behind; my parents, my friends, Christian?

"Mason I need time to think", I say. "I understand, when ready all you need to do is call my name", and I will be here with you, and he left me alone with my thoughts...

* * *

CPOV

It's been two weeks since Adrian healed Rose's body, and ten days after the doctor stopped to the induced coma. He kept the coma for four days after the spirit healing as prevention. He knows the magic works wonders, but he wanted to be sure that everything was ok. The had doctor said she was in good health and she would be waking up soon. Well, that was two weeks ago and we still waiting for Rose to wake up. We don't understand why she is no back to us. I have expended most of my time in her room. I don't want to leave her side. I want to be there when she opens those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Christian, at least go home, rest and then go to the feeders. Rose won't want you to keep going like this. I'm sure she would be kicking your ass if she could see how you look", Adrian says entering the room. "I do not want to leave her alone", I said. "You will not, that's why I'm here. So, go and get out of my chair." "Call me if Rose woke up", I say as I reached the door. He rolled his eyes and said, "of course", and I left.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot. Thank you for the reviews and asking for more!

Here more for all the wonderful people that asked for more. Debpreato, all I can tell you is that Rose will be in a roller coaster of emotions.

* * *

DPOV

I can't handle this anymore. I need to be with my Roza, not been available to see her is killing me. Tasha breathing on my neck every day is not helping either; she been so clinging since she got to court, and the way she is starting to talk about my Roza is annoying me as much. I'm glad that my shift will start soon and I don't have to listen to her talking about her welcome party. Who the fuck cares, I do not that is for sure. All I care is having a chance to see my Roza.

I was reaching the hospital to see if I could sneak on my Roza's room when I saw Christian walking out. Thank God he doesn't saw me, lucky day seams so far. He looks exhausted, and in distress. I guess my Roza's had no woke up yet. He has spent the last two weeks in my Roza's room when it should be me. I started to walk to her room when I reach it. I sneaked at the little window of her room I could see Adrian on the phone. It looked like he had an intriguing exchange with however was on the other side of the phone. He finishes the call and brushed his hair with his hand and told something to Roza and was about to get out of his sit. Before he could see me, I moved to the closer hideout I could find but never looking away from my Roza's room.

I saw him leave his room and finally, she is alone. There is no one to stop or forbid me to see my Roza. After all those days I can finally see her, touch her, and tell her how much I love her. So I did what I have been waiting for so long, walked to my Roza's room and sit by her. She looked so fragile in that bed but still so, so, beautiful that it hearts. I can't hold myself shower her with little kissed everywhere on her lovely faces. I told her how sorry I'm for everything done to her and how much I love her and how I was planning to win her back in my life. I don't know if she can hear me, but I need her to know. I need her to come back to me. I stayed with her into was time to go to my shift and thanked, however, was in heaven for giving me a chance to be with my Roza.

* * *

RPOV

I don't know how long I have been since I'm in this places. I'm not hungry, but I feel so tired that I have fallen asleep more times than I can count already. Between those times I have heard the voices of my parents and friends asking me to wake up, telling me that they love me and miss me. I never thought how much me not been on their life would affect them. Every time I hear Christian my heart goes wild with so many emotions. I don't know how many times he had pleaded me to wake up. He had promised me that we will travel the world, that he would never hurt me and if he does, he will do everything to prove how sorry he is. He can't stop to tell me how much he loves me and how much he needs me in his life.

I was about to call Mason and tell him that I have made my choice when I hear a voice full of worry and desperation. It was Dimitri, I can't believe he was there where ever my body was. He started apologizing for everything he had done. Dimitri was saying that he had never stopped loving me and everything he told me before was no longer true. That he was lying to himself all those years ago but could not do it any longer. He said that he wanted to win my love back, that he would fight for my love and trust after that everything silenced.

I'm so confused after that I don't know what to feel or believe. Do Dimitri and Christian really love me or everything part of my imagination? I'm really hearing those voices or is everything a trick?

So I did want need to do.

* * *

CPOV

I decided to go to the feeders before going home, take a shower and return to the hospital. After all, I can rest in the hospital's chair next to Rose. Because knowing that she is not in her room in the apartment, makes it impossible for me to close my eyes, and rest there. I need to be near Rose, I need to be with her when she wakes up, but Adrian is right if she wakes up and sees me like that, she'll kick my ass.

Christian! Christian! I heard someone calling me as I was arriving at the apartment. Finally, I found you, Christian, where have you been? I got here last week, but I have been so busy that I had had not had a chance to seen you since I got here. Finally, I had some time to stop by, say hello and remind you that my party is this coming weekend. God, why me, why today? I thought.

Hi, aunt Tasha. It's nice to see you and welcomes to court. I'm too tired to have a conversation with her. Sorry, aunt Tasha but I have to go, get a shower and go back to the hospital, I told her. Oh right, that who-Rose is in the hospital. I heard something about it. How is she doing? Aunt Tasha asked. I'm glad she corrected herself because the least I need is a fight with her. Rose is stable, we are just waiting for her to wake up anytime and I'm sorry aunt Tasha, but I don't think I would be available to go to the party if Rose still in the hospital. She tried to hide her anger, but I could see it on her eyes, they were burning with furry and annoyment. I understand nonetheless you could take a few hours to stop by. After all, I'm the only family you have. Of course, she will use that card, but I don't have the energy to discuss. All I say was that I would see and walked to my apartment without saying bye. Showered and went back to the clinic.

* * *

RPOV

"Mason! Mason! Mason!" I started calling him.

"Mason, get your fucking ass here", I shot but he still not appearing.

"Mason! Please, I have made my choice. "

"Masoooooon!"

It took a lot of shouting and yelling, but in the end, he appeared. Before he could say anything, I asked; "Mason, how do we do this?" "How do we do what?" he asked back. "How do I get back to my body"? He smiled and said, "I expected nothing less from you, let's go. We have a long way to go."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

* * *

RPOV

I don't have an idea of how long we have been walking, but it feels forever. None word has been spoken since I told Mason I wanted to go back to my body or that is what I think. I'm really not paying attention to my hereabout because as we walk all my life were flashing like a movie in fast forward. How Lissa and I became friends, all whole friendship and how it was destroyed by her. My crush for Dimitri, my love for him and our history before he was turned. The time of Russia and everything that happens there and how Dimitri destroyed my life after his restoration. I was reviving all the pain the put me through, and I was guessing the choices all over again, but then came my memories of my parents, friends, and my memories of Christian. At last were the words I thought I heard from Christian and Dimitri.

I stopped walking. I'm not dreaming this; it's all real, and that was my life. Do I want to return? I don't know what to do. Do I really want to go back to all that suffering, I know a new door is opening but do I'm really ready to walk it through? I felt someone touching my shoulder and looked to the source, of course, it was Mason. "Rose, we are here. All you need to do is walk thru that door, and you will be back to your body." I was frozen in the spot, and he realizes it because he next asked if I was alright. I could lay to him but what is the point on it.

"Mason, what if I'm taking the wrong choice? I'm not sure anymore. I don't know what to do! Mason, please help me." He hugged me and told me that no matter what he would always be with me in any place. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but now I know what to do.

I kissed his cheek, and without a word, I walked to the door.

"Bye Rosie! I hope your life turns wonderful; you deserve it, and much more." I run back to him give him a bear hug and this time I walked thru the door.

* * *

I am on the beach looking at the water with a beautiful blood red bikini. Then, I felt some tiny hands hugging my left leg. When I looked down, I found the most gorgeous little girl in the world. She had the most astonishing eyes, a charming smile, and unbelievable long and curly hair. She was perfect and completely beautiful. Then I felt some hands around my waist and kisses on my right shoulder. When I was about to look up, I started to hear beeping sounds and someone was grabbing my hand.

I _t was a dream, all of it was a magical dream._

I tried to open my eyes but felt so heavy. I try to move my hand, but it didn't move. I tried my other hand, my legs, my head but nothing. I couldn't move my hands. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move my body. What the hell is going on?

I should have asked more questions to Mason before walking thru that fucking door. I heard the beeping going crazy and a frantic voice calling for help, and then everything silenced.

* * *

CPOV

It's been four days since I talked to Tasha and today is her party. She had not stopped calling and texting me asking if I will make it. After the first two calls, I stopped answering the phone, and there was when the text started. She really doesn't get it, what the hell will she get. Tasha is a narcissist hypocrite bitch. I don't really know why she wants me there so much, is not like we have the best relationship and I know we say we would try to fix it but she is not making any progress this way.

Rose still not waking up; it's been eighteen days already. Doctors have not idea why she does not awakes up. Everyone had to go back to their things. Nonetheless, they still visiting her every chance they have. I don't want to leave her side so, I have brought some clothes with me the last time I went to the apartment. The nurses took pity on me brought a bed for me to sleep in, however, I preferred to spend the day in the chair by her bed. As I'm right now, she is so still I can't wait to have her back and take her to travel the world and show her how deeply my feeling for her are.

I was falling asleep holding her hands when her monitors started going off like crazy. I didn't know what to do; I started yelling for help, and in none second her room was full of nurses and doctors. One nurse asked me to leave the room, and with all the pain in my heart, I walked out and called her parents. I don't know how long they have been working on her, but it feels forever. Her parents, Eddie, and Mia arrived in no time they were on the way here apparently. My phone started ringing, and I answer it without looking at it thinking it must be Adrian asking for updates since he was outside Court and on his way but how wrong I was. It was Tasha.

"Christian, it was about time you answered that damn phone. I have been calling you like crazy. Are you one your way or what?" She was about to say something else, but I could no be listing to her any longer. So I yelled at her, "No! Tasha, I'm not on my way. NO! TASHA, I'm not going to that ridiculous party of yours. Rose had a lapse, and the doctors are with her right now, so NO, I won't be there. Stop fucking annoying me with the same shit. Goodbye."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

* * *

DPOV

I have tried for the past day to sneak on Rose's room without luck. Ozera had been there 24/7. It's absolutely irritating. Roza had been at the hospital for weeks now, and I have only had the chance to see her once. Right now, I'm on Tasha's party waiting for his arrival so I can sneak out and finally see my Roza again or better say try to see my Roza. That is the only reason I'm here is because of Tasha. She assured the princess that Ozera would be here. For sure I won't be here. I do not really believe it he would leave her side for this party but after all Tasha is his aunt. It must count for something, and I can only hope.

It's been two hours since I got here, and no sign of Ozera. I know it! I know he won't leave her side, and it drives me crazy. I'm the one that should be with Roza. I'm the one that should be sleeping by her side and telling her how much I need her back with me. But no, Ozera is the one. My thoughts were interrupted by some rushing and angry chat nearby.

It was Tasha, and she was pissed. I walked to her and asked if everything was okay and as soon she saw me her face changed to a huge grin. It doesn't make any sense, but who cares. I don't have time to think about it. "Oh Dimka, everything is great just great. Let's have a drink and celebrate after all this is my party", she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bar.

* * *

RPOV

Everything was dark around me. However, the smell of the sea overcome my senses. I looked around and found myself on a beach. The same beach I was before, but this time I was alone. I started walking and looking around trying to find someone who could help me. But there was only me and the sea. As I keep walking, I heard the most beautiful sounds and voices. The voices were so sweet and enchanting that I need to find where they came from and to who they belong to. I know I had heard them before or at least one of them, but I could not figure it out. The nearest I get, the clear of their conversation became. "Daddy, do you think mommy would love my surprise?" Asked the most beautiful voice I've heard in my life. "Of course honey. I'm sure, mommy will be delighted", the other voice answered. God, I know that voice, but I cannot remember who it belongs to.

I was so close to the voices, so close to finding out to whom they belong. I took a right turn and found myself in darkness ally. How is this possible? Where I'm? I thought. I was so sure they were right here. I turned around to walk back to where I came from, but for some reason, it was no longer an ally. I was in a dark empty room without doors or windows. What the fuck is going on? I'm for sure starting to get frustrated, annoying and way past pissed. I'm supposed to be on my body. Where the fuck is my body and what the hell is with the beach, the child, and the man with her?

I started walking without knowing where I was going. Don't know what time it's, but by my calculations, this room must be huge. I have been walking hours by now, and everything is darkness. "Mason! Mason!" I yelled. Maybe, he is here and can tell me what the hell is going on, but he never appeared. I was so tired that I felt on my knees. I don't know what to do any longer. I don't know where to go. There is no escape from this place, I should have left with Mason and never came back. Because apparently, I can't fucking go back. What's the damn point of all this if I'm stuck in nothing? And I fell asleep after crying from all the oppression I've had since I got to this room.

I open my eyes and found myself in the same dark room, however, something has changed. Now there was light it was tiny and far, but it was there. I ran to it as fast as I could, and to my surprise, it was coming from under a door. A fucking door. I didn't think it twice I just open it and walked thru not caring what was behind it. By this point, I can give a shit.

Someone was holding my hand and had it against something. Oh my GOD! I'm back to my body, I make it! This time my hand responded, also did my eyes and my body. Shit, those lights are freaking bright. I try to adjust to it. And looked to whoever was holding my hand. I should not be surprised, but it was Christian. He looked so serene as he sleeps. I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't resist and ended brushing his hair with my free hand.

* * *

CPOV

The doctor had said that we almost lost Rose again. Her body for some reason had been shut down, but thanks to whoever is in the heavens Rose is stable. Asleep but stable. That was three hours ago, and we still at the hospital. After what happened this afternoon I do not think we're willing to be away from Rose. At least not today. We decided to take an hour turn to be with her since the visits were restricted again, and now was my turn.

"Go Ozera. I know, you are dying to see my little girl", said Abe. I nodded and walked to Rose's room. Sitting by her side, I start talking to her. "Rosie, you almost give me a heart attack, you know. I'm too young for that. Don't you dear do that to me again, please? Please, love come back to me. I don't care if we are together. I don't care if you forgive Belikov and Lissa. I don't care if you don't want to be my guardian but please, come back to us." I kissed her lips softly, grab her hand and hold it against my cheek.

...

I may have fallen asleep because I was awakened by someone brushing my hair. It had to be Mia, I guess is her turn to be with Rose. So, I looked around the room, but it was only Rose and myself. I have to be imagining things then, but then I hear, "Did you miss me?" I swear my jaw touches the floor. "Sparky, close your mount before a fly gets in." I couldn't talk, I could not move. She was awake, Rose was awake.

I got hold of my emotions, and with the biggest grin, I told her. "Well, Hathaway was a damn time for you to wake up."

* * *

DPOV

Someone is brushing my hair with tender and love. Someone's legs are tangles with mine. Someone's hand is on my chest. Someone's breath is on my neck. Oh, Roze what you do to me, I thought. This dream feels too good to be true. This dream feels too real to be true because Roza is laying in a hospital bed.

The breath on my neck is replaced for kisses on my neck. Oh, Roza, please don't stop, I thought. The kisses started to thrill my back, and the hand on my chest was now all over me. What an extraordinary dream! I turned around and kissed her with all the passion I have kept these years, while she got on top of me. My hands travel to her incredible hair, and for some reason, it felt strange, but I ignored it. I was with Roza, and that was the significant thing right. My hands went from her hair to her neck to her cheek.

That is when I realize it was not Roza. It was not a dream. I was fucking in bed with Tasha.

How the fuck we end like this, the last thing I remember was having some drinks with her and after that everything went black. I push her away from me as much delicate I could stand from the bed and got my clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Dimka, what wrong? Why did you stop? Is everything alright? I could hear her thru the bathroom door."

I splashed water on my faces and started recount yesterday's events. Shit. Shit. Shit, I was so fucking drunk that I sleep with Tasha. What the fuck is the matter with me?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

Thank you for the new follow, reviews and for stopping be!

XO, NR88

* * *

RPOV

"Sparky, do you think we can do something today? I'm going crazy." I called Christian from the living room. I was released two weeks ago from the hospital. The doctor had cleared me for work two days ago. However, Hans had not given me my schedule and apparently, Chris has nothing on his. So, we had spent most of the time in our apartment. I talked with Sparky, my friends, and parents they told me everything that had occurred while I was asleep. To say that I was surprised about Dimitri and Lissa is an understatement. I'm planning to talk to them when I don't know but I will.

"Rosie, what do you have in mind?" Chris said while entering the living room shirtless with damp hair, and let me tell you, he looked smoking HOT. As soon I saw him my thought started to fog and my eyes locked on his well-shaped abs and chest. It must have shown in my face because when I took hold of myself and looked at his face. He was smirking while walking to me. "So, Rosie, what would you like to do?" He asked with sparkling eyes and that gorgeous smirk that makes me hold my breath. "Well, Chris, I have many things that I would like to do," I told him as I stood in from of him and started to run my fingers in his chest. At that movement, his eyes began to darken and he hugged my waist. "Do tell, Hathaway, what many things would you like to do?" He asked with lust in his voice.

I won't deny it. Sparky has an effect on me and since I woke up things have been different between us. We still have to talk about it. However, we had been acting like a couple since then. "Well, Christ what about we go for a run, then some sparring and I would even let you take me to dinner," I say with my man-eating smile that I know by now he can't resist and with hands pressed on his chest. "Rosie, are you sure you are up to the challenge? I know the doc clear you, and Adrian had healed you while ago, but it barely been two weeks." "Sparky, I'm more than ready. I love been here with you, but I would go crazy if I don't get out soon." "Alright then let get ready."

* * *

After running for about half an hour, we decided it was time to spar. We were reaching the gym in our little bubble. No paying attention to anyone around us, until I heard a faint Roza. I have not heard that name in years. It took me by complete surprise, and I looked to where the voice came from and there he was. Dimitri with a sad smile on his faces. I looked at Christian, and he had a beautiful smile and said: go, talk to him, and then he kissed me on the corner of the mouth. I smiled back and told him I would be meeting him soon at the gym.

When I turn my attention to Dimitri, I could see his guardian mask on again. Oh well, this going to be an entertaining talk, I thought. "Hello, Dimitri. How have you been?" I asked of a way to start the conversation. His face was like a stone at the moment, and pretty hard to read at the moment. "Hello, Roza. I should be the one asking you that don't you think, after all, you were the one at the hospital for almost a month." "I'm great, thanks and thank you for stopping by. Christian told me that you and Vasilissa were at the hospital asking for me," I say.

"Of course, Roza, I would have liked to be there more for you but your parents and friends were totally against it, but I understand why. I'm so glad you are alright, and out of the hospital. I know how much you hate it." He says with a bit of fair in his voice, and that surprises me even more than him calling me Roza. "Yeah, they can be a bit overprotective sometimes", I say. "I believe you", he says. Then everything turns into an awkward silence. So I say, "It was nice talking to you, Dimitri, but I gotta go. Sparky is waiting for me, bye." And I turned around, but before I was out of his reach he grabbed my wrist. "Wait, Roza. Do you think we could talk?" he asked nervously.

I didn't know what to say. Nonetheless, if anything, the attack taught me that I need to move on, and if talking to him will help me do it, then, why no? "Sure, but I can't now or today already have plans with Fire boy. However, contact me, and we can figure something out. Bye, Dimitri." And before he could say anything else, I turned around and walked to meet Christian.

* * *

I enter the gym looking for Sparky. It didn't take me long to find him. He was sparing with Eddie, and that brought a grin to my faces. I was doing very well, even with all the time he spent in the hospital next to me, he still managed to do it, and to my surprise, he immobilized Eddie and won. "I let you win Ozera," Eddie says. "Yeah, Yeah, keep repeating that to yourself and you may believe it once," Chris says laughing.

"Very good, Sparky I always knew you got it in you. Now let see how you do against the best," I say pointing to myself with my man-eating smile. He walked to me and put his hands in my waist and say "I can take you anything time you know that Hathaway." I put my arms around his neck and reached is ear and say, "in your dreams Ozera" and got out of his embraces. However, Eddie saw our exchange and yelled, "GET A ROOM!" Making us turn as red as a tomato while he laughed. From afar I could hear someone hitting the life out of a punching bag and when I looked at it. I saw Dimitri with his stone face but even this far you could see the fire burning in his eyes. What the fuck is his problem? I wonder before turning my attention to Chris and our spar session

* * *

DPOV

It's been two weeks since Tasha's party and the biggest mistake of my life after those I once told my Roza. Two weeks since my Roza woke up. I'm glad she doing great for what I have heard and out of the hospital. I know how much she hates it. However, I would have loved to be the one who was with my Roza the while she opened her gorgeous eyes.

I was walking to the running track when I saw the most beautiful angel in the planet. "My Roza." Without knowing I say her name loud enough for her to hear me. She was as beautiful as ever, smiling at whatever Ozera was telling her but as soon as she heard her name she looked my way. I could see the surprise on her eyes, but her face showed nothing. She didn't have her mask on, but she was guarding her expression. I saw as Ozera got close to her, say something and kissed her way to close to her mouth to my like. To my surprise, she smiled sweetly and told him something and then walked my way without really paying attention to me. I soon put my mask on, and my question ran on. What the fuck? Are they together? What is going on between those two? How will I get her back if she is the Ozera? Will she forgive me?

"Hello, Dimitri. How have you been? Roza asked." I'm completely in shock that she is talking to me. "Hello, Roza. I should be the one asking you that don't you think, after all, you were the one at the hospital for almost a month. God, I need to let her know how I feel for her and soon." "I'm great, thanks and thank you for stopping by. Christian told me that you and Vasilissa were at the hospital asking for me," she said. "Of course, Rose, I would have liked to be there more for you but your parents and friends were totally against it, but I understand why. I'm so glad you are alright, and out of the hospital. I know how much you hate it." I told her with a bit of fair in my voice. I could not figure out her expression, but if I was not wrong I think, I saw a bit of surprise on her eyes. "Yeah, they can be a bit overprotective sometimes," she says, and what an understatement. "I believe you," is all I could reply. Then everything turns into an awkward silence. Something that was never an issue between us before. Before all those years, let me say.

Breaking the silence Roza says, "It was nice talking to you, Dimitri, but I gotta go. Sparky is waiting for me, bye." Ozera, always Ozera. But before she could be out of my reach, I grabbed her wrist and asked if we could talk. At least she didn't say no, and it gives me hope. I was about to ask her if we could do it tomorrow, but she was already gone. I saw her entering the gym, and I follow her. What I saw and heard boiled my blood. There my Roza in Ozeras arms and Castile yelling them to get a room. I wish I could get her out of his arms, but that is not my places. No yet at lease, so I did what I could at the moment and went to the nearest punching bag. Thinking it was Ozera and hit it with everything I had. I don't know how long I have been here, but when I stopped, I saw my Roza on top of Ozera as they spar. I wanted to kill the hell out of him. However, the punching bag was the one that suffered, until I heard the voice of the last person I wanted to talk to, Tasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

* * *

DPOV

"There you are Dimka," I heard Tasha said will I punched the hell out of the punching bag. To be honest, I'm surprised that it not broken yet. I try to do my best to ignore her and keep punching the bag. "Dimka. Dimka. Dimka are you hearing me?" She said while putting her hand on my shoulder. I could catch the annoying on her voice by now. However, I don't care anymore, those past two weeks have been torture with her. Since the night of the party, she keeps coming at me and has the nerves to say that we are together as a couple. I have tried to explain it to her that there is nothing between us. That it was a one-time thing, but apparently, she doesn't understand it, and it's driving me crazy. So, I have opted for ignoring her the most I can.

"Mmmm, Oh, Hello Tasha," I say as if I have not heard her all those time before. I could see the annoyment on her eyes, but she tried to cover it. "Dimka, seriously, I have been trying to catch your attention for about 5 minutes. What got you so worked up?" She asked sweetly. Trying to be charming, I guess, but it didn't work. All she did was irritating me further. I wanted so much to yell at her faces, telling her that she was the one that got me in that stage, that I'm done with her games, and that I will never be with her no matter what. However, we were in public, and my Roza was nearby. I don't want her to know about what happened with Tasha this way. So I took control of my emotions as always and told her that everything was ok, that I was just training and walked away to the running track with her in my heels. But not before looking over Roza; Ozera had an arm over her shoulder, and she was hers on his waist while they talk to Castile.

"Dimka are you ignoring me? What is the matter? Let go to my apartment and we can talk. You seem irritated for some reason, even with your guardian mask I can see it. Dimka will you speak to me." I could not listen to her any longer, so I just went for a run to clear my head before I did something that I may regret later.

* * *

RPOV

"You're dead!" I say to Sparky, and I got him under me as we finish our sparring. He had a beautiful smile on his faces then say. "Hathaway, you know I let you win." "Yeah, Yeah, Ozara, keep dreaming." As we got up the floor someone yelled, "Dimka are you hearing me?" We turned around and saw Tasha trying to get Dimitri's attention. He may have had his mask on, but I could see it splitting a bit every time Tasha said something. I could see fire on his eyes, something is going on with him, and I should not care. However, something inside me says that I need to speak to him, after all, he wants to talk to me. So, why no?

After the gym, we went back home to shower and get ready for dinner. "So, Chris, we are you taking me for dinner? Anywhere exciting out of court?" He looked at me like are you kidding right. So, I walked to him and hugged his neck while kissed him on his cheek. "I know, I know, too soon, but where are you taking me?" "Well, Rosie, I was going to take you to your favorite pizza place. However, I'm rethinking it now." "Aww, come on, Chris, don't be like that let go, I'm starving." He laughed at that and to my favorite pizza places we went.

Dinner was fantastic we talked about so many things. At some point, we talked about my chat with Dimitri, and I told him I will be meeting him again but was not sure when. I thought, he was going to object, but he stunned me. "Rosie, it is your choices, if you want to talk to him, do it. It's actually about time. I love you, Rose. I want to be with you. I want what is best for you and if this is. Well, then I'm not the one stopping you." I felt so overwhelmed. He had told me he loves me twice and I'm sure is true. I see it in his eyes, in his actions and this just a proved it even more. I know I can't be without him, Sparky means so much to me, and I do love him but do I love him as much as I loved Dimitri? I guess that talk with him will help me figure things out. After all, Dimitri doesn't love me, and I have the right to move on.

We got home, and for the first time in years I let my walls down and had the best night in my life for so long. I never thought things with Sparky would have turned like this. I never thought my second time would have been as amazing as the first. Less with a completely different person. "I love you, Rosie. I love you, Chris," was the last we said before falling asleep. After that night we glue to each other most of the time. We have our routine set. Spending must of the time together, after all, I'm his guardian. Practicing together at the gym, meeting our friends or making love. And let me tell you it's marvelous. I don't know, why I waited so long. With everything that has been going on, I entirely forget about Dimitri and our unfinished conversation.

Of course, that was into I had him in front of me. Finally, I got my schedule from Hans. I was on gate duty for the next days, and to my astonishment, Dimitri was my partner. "Eddie, Guardian Long, Guardian Belikov," I greeted as I arrive at the gate. "You are late, Hathaway," Eddie said while he and Guardian Long laugh. Dimitri had a small smile. "I know. I know, Sparky needed me and he is my charge, you know," I say with a smirk that made Eddie roll his eyes. "Of course, you two are inseparable nowadays," he says before saying goodbye, and leaving me alone with Dimitri.

"Hello, Rose. How have you been?" Dimitri asked. "I have been good, thanks for asking and you?" "I have been better." That caught my attention. Dimitri never admits when things are not alright. I wanted to ask him was he meant, but it's not my place not anymore anyway. "I hope thing get better" than drunk from the mug Sparky had given me before leaving home. "I see you still love hot chocolate," he said after a while. "I do, why?" "Well, you have been sipping from that mug for a while now and I guess is hot chocolate because of you liked coffee." "It's coffee," I said taking him by surprise. What did he think that I was the same Rose from so many years ago? For the best or worst I have changed, the Rose he knew is long gone.

Before he could ask anything else, I asked him what he wanted to talk to me the other day. He was speechless for a long time, or it may appear like it. I guess he was trying to grab his thoughts then he said, "I told you I could offer you my friend and I have been an awful friend. It's maybe too late, but I want to apologize to you. When the princess believed you were dead, I realized, I had been a complete asshole to you. You did so much for me, and I pushed you, I don't deserve your forgiveness for sure. However, I need you to know that I'm very sorry, Roza." To say that I took me by surprise would be a lie. I don't know what I was expecting, but not that for sure. I could see the honesty and regrets in his eyes while he was talking. I also could see something else behind them, but I'm not entirely sure what it is. Maybe love, adoration something around that line, but it can't be. Dimitri doesn't love me. He made it clear a long time ago.

"You have nothing to apologize, Dimitri. What is done, is done, there is no turning back. The attack has shown me to look forward, to stop thinking in the past, and to enjoy the present. I'm moving on, and I guess you have done the same. I heard you and Tasha are together, congratulation." His face was like he has taste something sour as I say that. He cleared his throat and said, "Tasha and I are not together, not anymore anyway." Hearing that for some reason threw me off. I guess he saw it on my face because next, I heard him say, "we try to be more than friends a year ago, but it didn't work. She wants for us to try again that is why she moves to court, but I can't do it. I don't love her. I can't do that to her or to myself."

For some reason, I felt relieved that he is not with her. Not that I was jealous, or I don't think so, but he deserves so much better than Tasha. I was too far on my thought that I also miss Dimitri's talking. "Rose, how are you really doing after the attack? Are you really ok? The princess had said that the bond felt different. Have you notices something?" Of course, we would be asking things about Vasilissa, always Vasilissa. That was the reason behind the talk we wanted to have, and for some reason, I felt stupid some part of me thought it was because he cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. "Yes, Dimitri. I'm fine the attack was my first or will be the last. More than anything, I'm glad Christian make it out safely. I don't know what would be of me without him in my life. And the bond, well I guess is gone. I have not felt Vasilissa since I woke up. Christian, told me I was gone a few times, and the doctors revived me every single of them. I guess it has to do something with that, but I'm not sure."

"Oh, my Roza," I heard him say very softly, I think he was not supposed to say it aloud, but he did. I did my best to ignore his words and what the made me feel. I repeated to myself; _He didn't love me, and you love Christian._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters it belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except for the plot.

I want to say thank you so much for those lovely reviews and for following the story.

* * *

RPOV

The rest of the shift was endurable. We tried our best to stay away from any awkward topic. Well almost, let say. Because at nearly the end was the most uncomfortable conversation we could have. You see, I asked Dimitri about his family, for a fact I know I talk to them more than he does. We talk twice at a month, or more. I have visited them so many times that I have lost the count. Even, Sparky had come along with me a few times. You may wonder why I kept in contact with them of after everything had happened with Dimitri well, no matter what, I have always considered them my family. Even the old bat of Yeva.

"Everybody is great. Mama has asked me every time I call to visit, but you know how things are. I'm thinking of going on the Holidays as surprises, but, I don't want to neglect the princess", he said. Of course, after what occurred to Ivan it doesn't surprise me. However, they are his family, and they adore him very much. "You should try to visit or talk to them often. I have better communication with them than you." He looked at me shocked and could see the questions forming on his mouth. Before he says a word, I told him. "Yes, Dimitri, I talk with your family at least twice a month and have visited them so many times that I can even tell you how many. They are not my family, but I love them the same, and I know they return the feeling. Even Yeva, hell, let me fix that, I think Yeva love Sparky more than I do." I smiled at the memory of Christian, and Yeva. She does love when he visits.

* * *

DPOV

I was surprised. My gorgeous Roza is on duty with me all week. Heaven was smiling at me. I have six hours of alone time with my Roza for the next five days. Could not be more thankful for this opportunity. Finally, I can talk to her, and I will make those hours worthy. I will tell her how sorry I'm for everything, how afraid I was of losing her, and how much I love her. I didn't know what I was expecting. However, not her action for the past hours; Roza has been friendly and forgiven, but I could feel her keeping guard and been cautious around me. Our shift had been interesting if I may say, a bit awkward too. With Roza and Castille little chat, I'd gather that Ozera and Roza are getting serious or seems like it. I need to put my cards on the table and soon before lost her forever. Hell, I hope I'm not too late, nevertheless I would fight for her. I'm not ready to give up. I did'it once, and I won't do it again.

Roza has forgiven me for everything I have done to her in the past years. I won't deny it bewildered me; I thought I would have to do so much more than apologies to her. However, she did, and it gave me hope, of course, until she mentioned Tasha and our supposed relationship. Her congratulations on my relationship with Tasha were genuine. Surprising me and breaking my heart a little bit until I saw a smile in her eyes when I told her that between Tasha and me there is only friendship. Is there hope? Is Roza still in love me? I need to keep her talking. I need to know that Roza is really alright. Also, I need to know about the bond, not only because of her but also because of the princess. Vasilissa has mentioned several times that she can't feel my Roza any longer, and I can see the darkness affecting her more than ever. I need to find out if Roza knows something about it. So, I asked her about it, and hell, I don't know what shock me more the fact that the bond is gone, or the news that I nearly lost her and this time forever. I wanted to ask so much more but I just couldn't not right now. All I could think about was "Oh my Roza!"

* * *

What the fuck! Ozera and Yeva? Ozera knows my family. He had been at my house with my Roza. How is that I just found out that my Roza had been in contact with my family and even had seen them so many times? I have not stepped foot in my house for so long. Of course, my family knows about my restoration. I have talked to them a few time by phone, or video chat but that had been all. Knowing that my Roza has been in contact with them bring a lot of feelings, mostly happiness that she considers my family her family. However, knowing that Ozera had been at my house, with my family, with my Roza makes me furious, with him and Roza, but more than anything with myself. I didn't want to show Roza how angry I'm about that news. I don't need her to believe I dislike her relationship with my family; Actually, I love her even more for it. I tried to show that it didn't bother me at the moment she mentioned Ozera and Yeva, but, before I couldn't control my tongue, I asked, "how is that Babushka love Ozera more than you?"

I guess she could hear something on my voice because she said. "Oh, you didn't know that we have visited your family? Of course, why would you? I'm the last thing you will talk to them. The guys and I have traveled several times to Turkey and Russia. One day we meet Viktoria at the mall, and she begged me to stop by your house. After that day every time we are in Russia, we stay in Baia for a few days to see your family, and since day one Yeva and Chris are inseparable to anyone surprises." I did not know what to say at that moment, thank God, the guards for the other shift arrived saving me.

After greeting and goodbyes, we left. I was about to Roza if she wanted to go to the gym when I saw her calling someone on the phone. "Hi, Chris. Yeah, all done for today. Why I'm calling. Are you there? No, you didn't, ok, I'm my way. Love you too." I heard her one-way conversation, and there is no dumb they are together. The knowledge broke me a bit but I will fight for her. I was an asshole to not seeing what I once had but I won't make that mistake again. We belong together since the moment she falls in my arms in Portland. Before I could say anything she turned around; It was nice talking to you Dimitri, I guess I see you tomorrow, bye. See you tomorrow, Roza. And for the rest of the week, I thought to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

* * *

RPOV

"Hi, gorgeous!" Christian greeted me as I reached to him outside my favorite coffee shop. "Hello yourself, I see you survive a few hours without me, good job, Lord Ozera," I say smirking and bring one to Sparky's face while he grabbed me by my waist. "You should know it was pretty dull. I had enough time to develop ideas on how to prevent you from leaving me along again so soon," Sparky says before giving me a kiss that made my legs like jello. I don't know what I was expecting but not that sort of kiss. However, I would never complain. It was astonishing; it was everything, it was perfect. We were interrupted by the gasp of someone behind me. We separate ourselves and look to the source of the noise to find: Princes Vasilissa Dragomir and Tasha Ozera.

"Christian, Rose, nice to see you both. I see you two are doing well", Tasha said with the fakest smile on her scared face. "Aunt Tasha, Lissa," Chris greeted them. I bowed my head and greeted them by their titles; "Lady Ozera, Princess Dragomir." Vasilissa seems to have lost her voice or something for a moment than say, "Hello guys. Rose, you are out of the hospital?. I'm glad you are doing well." Well yeah, dumbass, was what I wanted to say but instead is say, "Thank you and Thanks for stopping by at the hospital it was kind of you." After that, an awkward silence took places before she talks again. "Hmm, Rose can I speak with you" alone? Sparky and I shared a look before telling him I would meet him inside. Making the princess angry apparently.

I wait for her to talk, after almost a minutes she says, "do you know what is going on with the bond? It feels strange the darkness is not going away." By the way, she said it, was as if it was my fucking obligation to take the darkness from her, fucking bitch. I can't believe how much she has changed. I want to send her to hell, but I won't give it to her. "I believe the bond is gone. I'm not quite sure how it happened. Nonetheless, I'm sure is gone". I could see her taking the news then she said, "I see you couldn't be with Dimitri or Adrian, so now you are trying with Christian." I could hear the jealousy and hatred in her voices. I shouldn't be surprised, but what she said next shocked me so much that it almost, almost hurt. "Tasha was right you are a bloodwhore, you don't deserve to be with my Christian. I'm sure he is just playing with you. He will just take you to bed and then ditch you to be with me soon enough. I could see venom on her eyes and a stupid smirk on her face. I wanted to push her porcelain face so much, and take that smirk out of her face, but I know better. I will show her that I'm way better than her.

"Won't be the first or the last time that someone calls me that, Princess. Nonetheless, I know WHO I'm, and what I'm, and I doubt Christian will ever return to you after everything you did to him. It was not enough for you cheating on him several times, spreading lies about him, and treating him as a mediocre. He loved you, and you destroyed it. That is why I'm sure of his feeling for me. If that is all, Princess, I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me," and without another word, I walked away. I felt her eyes as knives on my back as I walked to Christian and kissed him as if the world was ending.

What I didn't expect after the kiss was finding Dimitri's painful expression on the door before putting on his mask on and for some reason, I felt a bit of guilt, but why should I?

* * *

"Good Morning Rose, how are you doing?" Dimitri asked as I enter the gate. "Good Morning, doing great, what about you? I brought some donuts, feel free to take some if you want." Things between Dimitri and me have progressed, we are not confident or have the relationship as before, although we are starting to become friends. We have been assigned together for the past few days, and sometimes it feels like old times, but they are not, and never would be.

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking. I talked to mama yesterday, and she sends her greetings." Oh, Olena the sweet woman as ever. I need to call her soon things have got a bit busy since I got together with Sparky. "That is great Dimitri. I'm sure she loves to hear your voice. I have to call her soon." At that moment my phone starts ringing.

"Hathaway," I answered without looking at the phone. "Hello gorgeous!" That voice brought a grin to my faces. "Sparky, this better be a life or death call because I'm working." "Aww, come on Rosie, you are my guardian I have all rights to call you." I have to roll my eyes. "What do you want, Chris?" "Well, you see. I got a surprise for my girlfriend and will need my guardian, but since she is treating me so poorly, I think I will pass." I could hear the teasing on his voices. I'm sure he got a smirk on his handsome face. "Don't you say?" "Love, be sure to not make plans after work?" "Sorry, fire boy, but I already got plans with my boyfriend, and I can't cancel. You will need another guardian", I teased back. "Ohh very well G, I don't bother you anymore, Bye."We stay quiet for a bit, then he says," Love you, Rose." "Love you too, see you later," and I could not hide the ridiculous grin on my face, that man will be the death of me.

I turned around to see Dimitri with his mask on, but with pain and frustration on his eyes. "Sorry about that." I don't know why I was apologizing for; the taking the call or the pain I saw on his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

* * *

DPOV

Today's the last duty of the week with my Roza. I don't know if we will have this opportunity again, so today is the day I will talk to her. We have been talking for the past few days, and it feels so good, it feels like old times, and that give me hopes. That is why today, I will tell her how much I love and need her. I want to let her know that I will fight for her love, even she is with Ozera. Roza loved me once she will do it again. We can finally be free, be together as we once dreamed. I'm even prepared to stop guarding and moving to Russia with my Roza if that is what it takes for us to be together. Today the day, that is why I make it early to the gate and dismiss the guys before she arrives. I don't want distractions. I will have Roza for the next six hours on my own, and I will take advance of every minute of it. I won't deny that seeing her with Ozera, how they kiss and they're together is driving me insane, but it's was the final push I needed talk to her. I need to put my cards on the table, and I know at the end our love will win.

"Good Morning Rose, how are you doing?" I asked my Roza as she enters. "Good Morning, doing great, what about you? I brought some donuts, feel free to take some if you want." She thought about me and brought me donuts, definitely today is the day. "I'm doing good, thank you for asking. I talked to mama yesterday, and she sends her greetings," I answered her. She seems genuinely happy when she hears it then say, "that is great Dimitri. I'm sure she loves to hear your voice. I have to call her soon." As soon she said that her phone started ringing and with that hell even though I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hathaway." "Sparky, this better be a life or death call because I'm working." I have to oppress a smile, or a grow from that sentences. She rolled her eyes to whatever Ozera have said so I guess is a grow after all. Next, she says, "What do you want, Chris?" "Don't you say?" She said softly and playfully, I would even say seductive voice, and was fuming in jealousy. "Sorry, fire boy, but I already got plans with my boyfriend, and I can't cancel. You will need another guardian", Roza teased back. I don't know if he was saying something of what, but the grin on her faces was breaking my heart into I heard her say, "Love you too, see you later", and I was dead in the spot.

She said it so easy and similar as when she said it to me. I would have sworn that she was saying it to me if she won't be on the phone with another man and giving me her backside. It stings, it hurts so much to hear my Roza say those words to another man. I'm glad she missed my expression because she would have seen a broken man. I don't know there is any good on talking to her any longer. Do I truly want to battle this fight or is already lost? When she turned around, I have composed myself or better say had my mask on, but if she knows me as well as she did so many years ago. I'm sure Roza would see the pain and frustration on my eyes, and I guess she did because she apologized. For what I don't know, but I saw confusion in her eyes. I guess there is something to fight for, after all.

It was almost the end of our turn and I was still thinking of what to say, I decided it was now or never. So I started, "Rose I have been trying to find the right way to speak to you, but I guess nothing right than the present. So, I will take advance of this situation and say it all. "She was quiet, so I take it as a good sign. "Roza, first of all, I want to say I'm so sorry for been an idiot when I was restored, I should have run to your arm, and never let you go. I should have never said those awful words to you, Roza I lie, I loved you then, and I love you now." I don't know what she was thinking, Roza was giving nothing away. Damn mask. "I regret everything that has happened in all those years, Roza, I'm so sorry, and it kills me not been with you." She was listening every word I was saying and that give me straight to continue, "It kills me that I had hurt you, it hurts me to see you move on. I'm dying of jealousy at seeing you in someone else arms. Roza, I want and will fight for you. I want and will fight for us. I will do anything for another chance with you, my Roza. We can start from zero, here at Court, or anywhere you want. We can leave Court, live in Baia if that is what you want, but please Roza give me a chance to show you how sorry I'm, and how much I love you." I poured out my heart and soul to her.

Roza was quiet for a long time. She looked at me as she saw me for the first time in many years. She separated her beautiful lips trying to form words, but nothing came out, then I hear "I'm sorry Dimitri but is too late." and she continues, "You hurt me too much. A year ago, even a few months ago I may have run to your arms. But, now I'm with Christian. Dimitri, I'm finally in a great place, I'm finally feeling like myself, I'm finally happy." I try to reach her, but she stepped away. "I can't, I'm sorry." I was about to say something when she stopped me and said, "I can't be with you, even when a little part of me is yelling to take you back. I will always love you, you were my first love, but you won't be the last. I can't do this to you, to Christian or to myself. I'm sorry, Dimitri, but all I can give you his my friendship."

"Roza, please! Please, give me a chance. Please, let me win your trust, let me win your heart." I started begging, but she stopped me. "Dimitri, there is nothing to win back. I may still have feelings for you, but I'm with Christian, and I love him." "I won't give up on you this time, Roza. I love you, and I know you still love me." I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her with all the love I have been hiding from years. I believed this kiss will show my Roza our love, that we belong together, but what I never expected for some reason was for her to beat the hell out of me. "Never, listen to me, Belikov, don't you ever touch me again" and she left me alone with broken lips, a black eye and half-broken heart.

Half-broken heart, because she never denial not loving me. She may think she loves Ozera, but I know better. There is hope for us.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the astonishing author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

Merry Chritsmas! Happy Holidays!

* * *

RPOV

I need to get out of this place; I can't keep seeing his face after everything he has said. How dare him? How dare him touching me after all this time? Who the fuck he thinks I'm? A toy that he can grab whenever he wants? I have finally opened myself to love again. That is why he is doing this? Because I'm with someone else and now he wants me? I'm so overwhelming.

 _ **'Roza I lie, I loved you then, and I love you now. Roza, please! Please, give me a chance. Please, let me win your trust, let me win your heart.** '_ I keep replaying his words as a run away from him, as I found a bench far away from him, as I cry my eyes out for everything he has put me through.

I don't believe him. I can't believe him. I wouldn't believe him.

I don't know how long I have been sitting on this bench, I was in a comatose stated, and was out of it thanks to a text from Christian: ' _G, Meet me at home?'_ I checked the clock on my phone, crap, where the time went? I have been sitting here for about 45 minutes, what the fuck? I'm so glad that it has been only five minutes since I was supposed to leave work and I won't be late for whatever Sparky has planned. I won't let him ruin my life. Why would I? ' **Because you have always waited for him to say those words. However, what neither of you expected for you to fall for someone one else** ,' I heard a voice say. Great now I'm hearing voices. Yes, I have fallen in love with Chris. However, Dimitri has always been somewhere in my heart. Is it possible to be in love with two men at the same time?

I decided to tell Christian about Dimitri on another day. Don't get me wrong I want to tell him. He deserves that and so much more, but he got the surprise planned, and I don't want to ruin it because of Belikov. ' _Hi Chris, I'm ok, got distracted, on my way. You worry too much, love you!'_ , I reply back. As I hit sent Dimitri sat by my side and say, 'Please Roza. Can we talk?' I could hear the plead and fear on his voice. I won't deny it, his voice affected me a bit, but I won't show it to him. I stand up, looked at him and say, 'I'm sorry Dimitri, but I have to go. Christian is waiting for me, and there is nothing else to say. We are friends, that it. Like you wanted many years ago', and keep walking to meet my boyfriend even when a little part of me wanted to run back to him.

* * *

Before entering the apartment, I checked myself for puffy red eyes with the camera of my phone. I looked as always, MIRACLE. As I enter was welcomed by the smell of pasta and bread. Did I have mentioned that Sparky knows how to cook! 'Well, there you are. Why don't you let me help you with those close, the shower, and then we can have a delightful and delicious meal?' Sparky asked with the most charming grin on the lips and two glasses of red wine on hands as he walked to me. At that moment any thoughts about Dimitri were long gone.

As I took the glass of wine, Sparky walked behind me and started to kiss my neck while leading us to our room. When we reach the room Christian say, 'Rosie, I have missed you today,' while his hand ran all over my chest and waist in a way that was driving me insane. When I found my voice, I told him: 'Did you, Lord Ozera? It's been only a few hours, you know,' I mock him with a smirk on my lips. 'What can I say, G? I'm a fool in love, in love with you.' I couldn't resist and kissed him as if I needed air. I love him, I really do love Christian. We could have a family, we could have everything. I don't know where that thought came from, but the revelation amuses me. I don't know were the glasses of wine end. I don't know when we end without our clothes. I don't know we end on the bed, all I knew was that I need and wanted him.

Christian was about to reach the nightstand to get a condom when I don't know where it comes, but I told him to not to worry about it that I wanted to feel him all of him. He froze instantly and looked me in the eyes, I guess looking for something. I'm not sure what, but I believe he found it because in no time we were one, and Lord I was in heavens. I never want him to stop, I feel complete and beloved. All worries and doubts were gone, far, far, gone. I was home, I was where I was meant to be.

* * *

'I thought I was the one giving you a surprise', Sparky said with a stupid smirk while stroking my thing. I smack him on his chest then kiss him after saying, Well, what can I say, Lord Ozera. Apparently, I have missed you too, at that he kissed me again and we ended in heavens all over again. I don't know how long we have been in bed but I have enjoyed every second. 'Come on G, let's take a shower and eat, your surprise awaits', he said while he taking me off the bed and walking to the bathroom with me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I should be furious with him, but I was giggling like a little girl. Of course, I smack his ass, won't miss the chance.

After the longest shower in history, we finally eat and boy, Sparky know how to cook. He made his famous lasagna, rosemary and sea salt bread, green salad and my favorite triple chocolate cake. It was delicious, I will have to hit the gym for hours thanks to him. 'Here, this is your surprise', he handed me a manila envelope. 'What is this?' I asked him while opening it. 'Well, you would have to find out for yourself,' he said grinning at me. I took the content out, and my eyes widened while my mouth hit the table.' Are you serious?' I asked him. I can't believe he reminds about it. I only mentioned it once and we were drunk as fuck. 'Of course, Rose, anything for you and now that you are my guardian we can do as long as you want.' I couldn't hide my excitement, I jumped on his lap and kissed him everywhere. "This is awesome, thank you', I say, and in truth it was. I can get away from here, I can get away from Dimitri, and the drama that I'm sure is coming.


	18. Chapter 18

To all my romitri's readers, don't lose hope. In the long ride, Dimitri and Rose will end together, however, for now, Rose is where she needs to be. In the end, everything will be worthy I can reassure you that, and I have said too much! Hope you stick around and enjoy the journey!

See you all next year!

* * *

DPOV

Six years later...

'Oh, Dimka is so good to see you. It's been too long, how is Lyosha doing?' My mother says as I wrap her in a hug. 'Mama, I'm so happy to see you. Welcome to Court. Lyosha is very excited to see all of you,' I told her back. We were planning on traveling to Russia for the holidays, but for some reasons babushka decided they should spend them here at Court, surprising everyone. 'Let's get going before Lyosha start calling,' I told my family as we walked to the SUV.

It's been six years. Six years were my life took unexpected turns. After I told Roza how a felt for her. She left for weeks with Ozera, by the time she came back and talked to me, I had found out that Tasha was 8 weeks pregnant with my son Aleskey or Lyosha as we call him. Since then I have repeated my last conversation with my Roza every day for the past six years.

* * *

Six years ago...

I was near the guardian's dorms when someone called my name. I would know that voice anywhere. It was my Roza, she was back. I was so glad to see her here calling my name and walking my way, but at the same time so afraid to talk to her after Tasha's news. That annoying inside voice was yelling at me that my Roza would think that I lied to her, as my fear ate me, I could see hesitation on her eyes before asking, 'Dimitri, can I talk to you?' 'Of course, Roza,' I responded quickly then she asked if we could do it in a private place. I suggested my room, and she accepted surprisingly. We walked in silence and stayed in silence for minutes after entering the room.

She looked around the room and stopped at the bedside table, where I have a photo of us. I couldn't see her face, but I saw her shoulder drop as if in defeat. I waited for her to talk, I don't want to push her. I have so many things to say to her, also have to tell her about Tasha. I really don't know how she will react, things can go either way, I guess. I want to listen to everything she has to say before I drop the bomb. After a while, she started talking; 'Dimitri, I want to apologize for hitting you. I should not have reacted like that, it was immature of my part.' I was about to interrupt her, but she held her hand up, 'please let me finish.'

'Dimitri, I love you. Yes, I still love you.' My heart stopped she said it, she says what I have always known. 'However, I can't be with you, Dimitri. I don't trust you, I don't believe in you. I just can't.' What? Why? but she just said she loves me. I guess she saw the pain and confusion on my face because she took a breath then said, 'Dimitri, we were not meant to be together. Our paths, our lives may be entangled somehow, but we have never been meant to be together.'

I was about to protest, to fight her, to tell her we belonged together, and always will, but she cut me again. 'You deserve to be happy and so do I. Our happiness is not with each other, I guess, your is with Tasha and your child, and mine is somewhere else. Maybe Christian, who knows, but what I know is that is not with you.'

Of course! Of course, she knew. How no, if Tasha had broadcast it everywhere. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. 'Roza, please, you say love me, please, we can be together. I don't love Tasha, and even with the baby, I would never be with her. My heart belongs to you, I belong to you, we belong together. Please my Roza, don't do this. Let me win your trust, let me show you how much I love you. Roza, please.' By the end of my pleading, we were so close that our chests were touching. I wanted to kiss her, to make her mine, to show her how much I love her, but I learned my lesson. I will never touch her without her consent.

'I can't. I'm sorry, Dimitri. Hope you are happy with Tasha and your baby. Goodbye,' she kissed my cheek and left before I could say anything. That was the last time I saw or spoke to my Roza.

* * *

Present...

As we drove through the gate at Court, my phone started ringing. 'Belikov,' I answer without looking. 'Papa are you at here, yet? The voice of my five years old made me grin. 'Mama, say you should be here by now, are you, are you? I can't wait to see babushkas, aunties, and everyone.' His joy is infectious, we all started laughing, he is the only that makes me laugh nowadays. Lyosha is the only one that brings happiness to my life.

I tried, I honestly tried to move on, but I couldn't. I just can't give my heart to anyone, but my Roza. Tasha was furious about it, she thought because of Lyosha I would ask her to marry me that I was finally hers. She even asked me once to marry her. That day was so awkward, but eventually, we got to an agreement. We decided to co-parenting Lyosha for now, is working. "Yes, Lyosha we are almost there, see you in a bit, buddy,' I told him before finishing the call.

I could see him jumping up and down by his mother as a parked. 'Papa!' He ran to me as soon as I was out of the car, 'you took too long. Next time will take me with you, right?' 'We will see,' I told while playing with his hair. Aleskey Belikov is his father's pride. He looks and acts just like his father, but with his mother's hair and eyes. As Lyosha ran to his babushka, something behind them caught Dimitri's eye.

There was Ivashkov, and his former alchemist wife and son, Castile with Mia, and couple with their children. The couple was giving their back to Dimitri, but he knew that the male was a Moroi. They looked familiar for some reason, the woman's hair has a beautiful dark brown color that reminds him of Roza, but short way to short. From where Dimitri was he could see that the girl had the same hair and skin color of her mother, and was about Lyosha's age. The baby was paler with dark hair and looked around two years old. He couldn't take his glance away from the family behind his own family. Dimitri was sure he knows them from somewhere, then another couple arrived and everything click in.

It was Roza with Ozera and their children.

* * *

Happy New Years!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

Hello everyone!

I want to apologize for been away for so long, but we are back and going nowhere. Hope you enjoy the holidays and much as I did.

* * *

RPOV

'Mommy mommy! Can we, can we?' Moira and Mason came running to me. 'Can we what, monkeys?' I asked them.

'Can we have a sleepover?' Moira and Mason sang in unison. I look up from my laptop to see them in their pj's, ready for bed. Wait! Sleepover? 'Honey, what sleepover?' I asked Moira as Christian enter the room.

'Daddy said we could have a sleepover and sleep on Dede's plane.' They were waiting very patiently, surprise me, both have my impatience. I turn my glace to the source of this next adventure, 'Well, Sparky, can you explain why our children are asking for a sleepover?'

'Sparky! Sparky!' We heard Mason said and laughed. 'What did you call me, little monkey?' Chris asked as he got ready to tickle Mason. 'Daddy, I said, Daddy,' Mason yelled as he hid behind his sister.

We are so blessed to have amazing children. Is incredible how much they love and protect each other for their ages. They could be wonderful guardians, but we decided to let them choice when the time is proper. Family moments like those are what melts my heart, I love my family so much.

'So Sparky, will you explain about this sleepover?' I asked Chris again.

'Sleepover! Sleepover!' Moira and Mason yelled in unison.

'Well, love since we will be flying in the morning or better say Moroi night.' I thought it would be a good idea to keep the kids up with a sleepover and let them rest in the plane.'

'You have thought of every Lord Ozera. However, it would not work they would fall asleep in the first movie,' I told him. 'Oh, come on Rosie, let have some family fun,' he said seating by my side in the couch with our kids on his laps. How could I say no to those beautiful icy blue eyes? Damn those Ozera's eyes.

I traced my finger on Christian's arm with a hiding message that said; _Well, love hope you enjoy the sleepover because I sure will._ I looked at him, and his eyes said; _You wouldn't dare!_ As he realizes my little game. _But, why not, baby? It will be fun_ , said my man-eating grin.

'Mommy, sleepover? Please, pretty please!' Mason and Moira asked again, taking us out of our little non-verbal chat. 'Of course, monkeys', I told my kids.

'Daddy, what are we going to do?' Moira asked. 'We are going to watch movies, eat chocolate, popcorn, and whatever we want. What do you think, monkeys?' Sparky told them. 'Yay!' both of our children yell in excitement. 'This is not over, Rosie,' Christian said on my ear before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

'Alright, monkeys, what would you like to watch?' I asked, and I was soon bombarded with their favorite movies name. 'Cars!' 'Mulan!' 'Aladdin!' 'Barbie!'

'Ok, monkies, considering we are on Winter's Holidays. Let's begin with a Christmas movie. What do you think?' 'The Grinch!' They say at the same time. 'The Grinch, it's then,' I said, as Chris joins us with a feast of every junk food he found in the kitchen. The kiddos faces were priceless.

By the end of the first movie, Mason was out. Christian took him to his room. By the half of the third movie, Moira had fallen asleep on his father's arms. 'Sparky, let me help you,' I told him. After putting Moira in bed and checking Mason one last time. We cleaned the mess and when to bed.

'I guess we can have a few hours of sleep, Rosie. Unless you got something else on mind,' he says wiggling his eyebrows as he brushes his hands up and down my legs. In response, I kissed him losing myself in my husband arms.

Few Hours Later...

Beep, Beep, Beep! 'Chris can you turn off that damn thing before I throw it,' I said while covering myself with the pillow. 'Sorry love, but even doing either of them, you would have to wake up,' he said.

'Do we really need to go to Court?' I asked with a growl. He chuckled, 'sorry Rosie, but I don't think we can't get away this time. We are part of the wedding party, and I'm sure Eddie will forgive you. However, I doubt Mia will if you miss the wedding.'

'I know. I know, she probably flies here and kills me while I'm sleeping.'

'Come on, Rosie. Suitcases are downstairs, Mason and Moira are dressed, breakfast will be prepared while you are getting ready, and your parent would be here any moment. I let you sleep as much as possible, but now, my love, it's time for you to get up.'

I looked at him for the first time, and he was all dressed up, suitcase where nowhere and the kids enter running to the room and ready for the day, better say night; the schedule change will be a bitch.

'Mommy, come on. Get up, I'm hungry, and Dede and Nana will be here soon,' Moira says with lot of energy. 'Mommy, up, up,' I hear Mason sweet voice. 'Good Morning monkeys.'

'Morning Mommy!' They say in unison before giving me the best morning greeting; kisses, a lot and lots of kisses. 'Ok, monkeys let's start breakfast while mommy gets ready. What do you think?' Sparky asked the kids. 'YAY! Breakfast!' And they left the room.

If six years ago you would have told me that this would have been my life. I would have taken it as a joke. But, I love my life, I love my children, I love my husband and can't be happier.

* * *

Six Years Ago...

'Oh my God, this is wonderful. Why have we waited this long?' I asked him as we enter our room at the Moroi Cruises.

Christian hugged me by the waist and say 'Rosie because you were in a desk job and they would have never given you more than a week for vacations. Now that you are my guardian we can go wherever we want as long as we want.' He says the last words while giving me kisses all over my neck, and shoulder and the thing got pretty heated after that.

Before we went any farther, Christian reached his pants and grabbing a condom. 'Love do I have to use those fuckers or is ok to feel you fully?' 'You don't need it ever again', I told him. I could see the lust, desire and worry on his eyes. 'Are you sure, Rose? I don't want you to do something you may regret later, like a baby.'

'I'm pretty sure Sparky. I went to the clinic a few days ago and got everything sorts out.' I didn't need to say more.

-ROSE DREAM-

 _"Roza I lie, I loved you then, and I love you now. Roza, please!_ _Please, give me a chance._ _Please, let me win your trust, let me win your heart, " Dimitri said then his lips were on mine and I thought I was going to melt. We only separate from that wonderful kiss because we needed air. I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise, Dimitri was long gone. In front of me was in Christian with his charming grin and beautiful ice blue eyes._

 _Then I heard a little voice._

 _"Mommy! Mommy, look I make. This is me, you and daddy. What you think, mommy?_ You _like it?"_ _A gorgeous little girl with astonishing ice blue eyes and dark brown hair was talking to me._ _I did not answer to the girl and her lovely face change from excitement to worry. "Mommy are you ok?"_ _Mommy? Who is she talking to? I looked around, but there was no one else in the room. I was in a living room full of pictures of Christian, the little girl and myself. What is going on?_

-ROSE DREAM-

The dream was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing, and Sparky complains; _What the fuck Tasha wants now? And why the hell do we have phone services in the middle of the Atlantic?_

Christian answered the phone making it an one side conversation for me.

'Hello.'

'Hmm, I'm not in court. Won't be for a few weeks.'

'Do you need something?'

'Ohh, I see.'

'Well, you can tell now, if it's so important.'

What is so important that Tasha needs to interrupt our vacation? I wondered. Christian glimpsed at me and went even paler that he is, as he listens to whatever Tasha was sharing. That got my attention. Something wrong must have happened to have that reaction from him, after a while, he said.

'Congratulations, Aunt Tasha.'

'Hmmm, Ok, I got to go, see you when I get to Court.'

'Ok, Bye.'

'Chris, is everything ok?' I asked him. I couldn't hold my impatience any longer. I need to know what is going on, and if everything is alright at Court. Christian remained silent for several seconds, they seemed like minutes.

'Mmm, yeah, everything is alright. Tasha just wanted to share some news with me.' He told me without looking at me. From where I was I saw worry, confusion, shock and many more emotions passing his beautiful face. Before I could ask him anything else, he spoke again. 'Rose, I got something to tell you. Well, you see, Tasha called to...'

'Tasha called to tell me that **she is pregnant**.'

Ohh hell, poor child will have a bitch for a mother, was my first thought. Wait, PREGNANT? I guess, Sparky, saw the question in my face before I could even think about it.

 **'Rose, Dimitri's the father.'**

'Good for them' was all I could say and everything clicked in. That bitch called because she knew I was with Christian and since she could not rub it on my face, she used the only mean available. Fucking Bitch and Dimitri is a bastard fucking liar.

That moment I realize that I made the right choice.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, neither the characters everything belongs to the author Richelle Mead except the plot of this story.

Hello everyone! I want to apologize for been away for so long.

* * *

RPOV

"Christian!" I heard an excited voice calling Sparky. "Oh, Christian, I can't believe it!" I know that voice.

Ohh please heaven NO! NO NOW! Please, NO the first day back to Court, however, for some reasons Heaven didn't listen to me. I shouldn't be surprised; When it has?

As we turn around, the first face I see is Tasha with her smug scared face, and behind her many well-known faces. Some I haven't meet in months, one that I have only seen on pictures, and one that I haven't seen in years, to be exactly six years.

Tasha was the first to reach us. She hugged Cristian with so much force that those that didn't know better would think they were close. Which is not the case, we have not seen her in six years. They spoke on the phone once in a while, and she makes sure to send photographs of herself, and her little family, but nothing else.

And that hug didn't agree well with Moira as she put herself between her daddy and Tasha. And you little one most be Moira? Tasha asked her. Moira nodded her head with a scowl on her face. I guess she doesn't like Tasha.

Either.

"Protective much", Adrian said as the Belikov family gather around us, and he is not wrong after all she is Daddy's Girl.

I look at all the faces around us to find different emotions; Excitement from the Belikova's women, curiosity from Tasha and Dimitri's child, shock then guardian mask on Dimitri's face and the same smug face of Tasha. Of course, that was into Moira and Mason recognize who were around us.

"Olena! Vika!" Moira and Mason yell at the same time. Their gorgeous blue icy eyes and little smile melted my heard. As soon I placed Mason on the floor, he ran to Olena's open arms.

Everyone chuckles at the reaction except for one person. Tasha, of course, I swear I heard a soft growl coming from her. I looked at her and to my pleasure she as a flat line on her face.

I guess this was not part of her plan; too bad!

"I didn't know you guys were coming to Court," I said to the Belikova's woman with a grin on my face. It is always lovely to see them, even though Dimitri and I didn't work out his family has always treated me like part of them.

"We wanted to tell you, but Babushka Yeva wanted it to be a surprise," Paul said pointing to Yeva.

Of course, she did.

Before anyone could say anything else, I hear Dimitri's son asking his father who we're. I looked to them to see Dimitri still looking at us, better say at me. Like I was a ghost, he tries his best to recover quickly and answers to his son.

"Lyosha, they are your family. You see, Lord Christian Ozera is your mama's nephew. You have seen him on the pictures on the house, right?" Dimitri said properly as ever. "Yes, I have seen his picture; and the others?" Lyosha asked.

"Well, this is Guardian Rose Hathaway," Dimitri started. I guess he didn't know I took Sparky's last name. Also, I'm surprised Chris didn't correct him on it. Sparky is quite proud of me having his last name. Dimitri continues "Lord Ozera's wife, and if I'm not wrong they are their children and your cousins."

I could see the glow in Lyosha's eyes as he learns about more relatives. As well the pain and jealousy on Dimitri's eyes even though his face never gives anything away. We got close to Dimitri and Lyosha and introduced ourselves.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Rose, this is Christian, Moira, and Mason." I pointed to Sparky and children. As I was finishing Tasha got close to Dimitri and their son. "Nice to meet you," Lyosha says back a bit shy.

"Sorry, everyone I know we are very excited to see each other. Nonetheless, we have places to be, and I'm guessing you fellows must have just arrived and must be exhausted after such long flight." Abe says with the Mazur's smirk on.

To be true my marvelous Baba just rescued us all from an awkward silence that produced the meeting between the Dimitri little family and mine on the same place.

We say our goodbyes and each group went their ways.

* * *

DPOV

I shouldn't be surprised by the way Tasha acted when she saw what was capturing my attention this morning. I should be used to her display by now, but, I'm glad that whatever plan she got on that mind of hers didn't work.

I won't deny that what we found out was not a shock for me too.

I can't believe my family had kept the secret this long, I'm just surprised that Vika never let it split. I guess their commitment to Roza is bigger than their loyalty to me.

I should be angry at them for keeping it from me, however, for some reason, it makes me happy. I couldn't say the same for Tasha.

I saw the annoyment on her eyes when she realized my family has remained in contact with Roza and her family. I'm 100% sure she is be boiling that my Roza has a way better relationship with my family that she ever had.

Don't take me wrong Mama like Tasha, also most of my sisters, but Vika and Babushka well let say that Tasha will never be Roza

And Lord!

Roza!

She's more gorgeous than ever. I had to resist myself; all I wanted was run to her, wrap her perfect body around my arms, and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

But, of course, any of that is impossible. Roza has a life without me. She has a husband and children, and all I have is a messed up life with only one good thing on it: My Lyosha.

Heavens knows how much I wish everything were different.

Roza as my wife, her children with Ozera as ours, and my Lyosha's hers. But, that is impossible too, and she truly has moved on and is happy with Ozera and their family.

I can't believe how I messed up everything eight years ago. I should have run to her the first moment I turned back as a Dhampir, I should have never pushed her out. I should have never slept with Tasha. I should have told her how much I loved her so much sooner.

I should regret everything, but I can't because if I do I would regret Lyosha, and he is the only thing keeping me moving forward.


End file.
